


斑佐，驯“猫”记

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan
Summary: 正文：这是『伤心失落』的小佐助偶遇回村『心怀鬼胎』的斑，却不知收敛一下...，结果，落得被（斑）拐走却没卖掉，被（斑）放回却又（包括鼬在内的家人）送走的可怜命运。番外：斑再次出现在十六岁的佐助面前，不仅送给他一个震撼的消息，还帮助他逃走，再把人送到（包括鼬在内的家人、族人）面前，让他亲手解开多年的『心结』，亦悲亦喜。ps，重要的事说三次，没有利益的事情斑不会干！没有利益的事情斑不会干！没有利益的事情斑不会干！





	1. 不是家猫是野猫

**Author's Note:**

> 正文：这是『伤心失落』的小佐助偶遇回村『心怀鬼胎』的斑，却不知收敛一下...，结果，落得被（斑）拐走却没卖掉，被（斑）放回却又（包括鼬在内的家人）送走的可怜命运。
> 
> 番外：斑再次出现在十六岁的佐助面前，不仅送给他一个震撼的消息，还帮助他逃走，再把人送到（包括鼬在内的家人、族人）面前，让他亲手解开多年的『心结』，亦悲亦喜。ps，重要的事说三次，没有利益的事情斑不会干！没有利益的事情斑不会干！没有利益的事情斑不会干！

南贺川岸边，那一株株被誉为“贵族之花”的花菖蒲，正处于生命最灿烂的时刻，总是被别人在暗地里嘲笑是“哥哥跟屁虫”的小佐助，却坠入了人生最黑暗的时期，整整一个下午，他独自一人坐在（族地外）某座公园角落，那张没有椅背的长凳上，犹如身处异乡、有家归不得的异乡人。

只见，在夕阳的映照下，那个小小的孤单的身影，显得非常落寞与无助，就像商店橱窗里寂寞地等待着命中注定的主人，来将它接回家中细心呵护与陪伴，一具造工精致用料上乘的洋娃娃，跟旁边小孩子的嬉闹喧哗声和那对情到浓时旁若无人地作出越来越大胆举动的小情侣，形成了鲜明的对比。

本来充满了活力与锐气的黑眸，现如今却如同一潭死水般，没有丝毫生气，只是呆呆地看着紧握在胖乎乎小手，对宇智波唯一咸党，更青睐于有如初恋般的滋味，甜甜酸酸，番茄控的他来说，一串甜腻得过分的三色丸子。

过了半晌，在旁人看来，本该无忧无虑地过着一生只有一次、如同梦一般美好童年生活的他，居然学着大人用叹息般的目光，使尽全力发出来自灵魂深处的吶喊：从出生起就刻在骨子里的重要称呼。“哥哥。”

过去，不晓得是弟控如鼬太看重身为兄长责任，还是宝贝弟弟实在可爱得让人不忍心去拒绝，每当后者边喊着“哥哥”边对他撒娇，鼬甚至会抛下作为一个尽责任的好学生“最重要”的作业和无视同伴讥笑，陪着弟弟到外面去玩一整个下午，在家风严谨的父亲眼中，除了浪费时间就没有任何意义的无聊幼稚游戏。

可惜好景不常，最近不管他喊多少声“哥哥”，鼬也没有像以往般第一时间出现在他眼前；也没有像以往般对他有求必应；也没有像以往般老是戳他额头，因为不知道从什么时候开始，鼬已经变得不再是专属于他宇智波佐助的“哥哥”了。

会议开不完（等哥哥回家），报告写不完（等哥哥陪自己玩），专案做不完（等哥哥陪自己洗洗睡去），总之，鼬（佐助）每天除了上班（等哥哥），就是加班（等哥哥）。

就在他感到极度痛苦与迷惑时，一个充满神秘而邪魅气色的长发男人，突然无声无息地靠近他坐着的长凳，且快如闪电般的伸手掐着暴露在衣服外面，可谓是全身上下最脆弱部位——脖子，正要狠下杀手之际，不料接下来发生的事情却打乱了那只修长手臂的主人脚步...。

“咦？”另一方面，被突如其来的一团黑影笼罩着的小佐助，误以为心心念着的哥哥终于撇下那个女人来找自己，一脸兴奋的喊道，然后，就像过往无数次般化身为鼬专属的小炮弹，马上！立即！立刻！扑上去！“哥哥！哥哥！哥哥...！”

就这样，他一边控诉般的咆哮着，好像长高了不止一点点的对方种种不是，一边又紧紧扣住对方身子不肯放开，简直将“傲娇”这个词发挥得淋漓尽致，末了还加上一句。“哼，小佐助最最最最最讨厌哥哥了。”

“啧。”对于眼前这个半路认亲爷——胡乱攀亲、拉关系的“迷你版弟弟”，嘴上说不爱身体却非常诚实的矛盾行为，男人俊美又不失霸气的脸孔流露出怀念神色，意味深长地回应道。“...想当我弟弟你还早十年呢！”

头顶传来低沉磁性的嗓音，让本来陶醉在鼬温暖怀抱幻觉的他，剎那间清醒过来，猛地推开了对方并迅速退到长凳边缘位置，却不知脸上带着委屈而羞怒的表情，俨如一副被调戏了的良家妇女模样。

“小鬼，看你这副可怜兮兮的样子，不知道的人还以为刚才被“侵犯”的人是你呢？”面对以年龄来看都可以做“孙子”的小佐助，明显被勾起兴趣的男人似乎还嫌不够，火上加油的添了一句。“虽然像你这种小鬼不是我杯茶，但看在你长得还算顺眼，放心吧，我一定会对你负起责任。”

不知何解，总觉得男人话里有话的他，紧握着粉嫩的拳头，气呼呼的说着。“哼，谁稀罕当你杯茶，要当也当小佐助最爱（喝）的番茄汁或哥哥最爱（喝）的甜饮料。”顿了顿“要是抱一下就要负责任的话，那么我跟哥哥天天搂抱在一起，不就要对他负一辈子的责任？...不对，哥哥还抱了那个女人，要是她也要求哥哥负责任怎么办？...父亲大人那么喜欢她，恨不得当女儿来疼爱，到时一定会站在她那一边...母亲大人好像也称赞过她的厨艺：将来一定会是什么良妻贤母，嫁进那家是那家的福气云云？”

他虽然年纪尚小不大明白“良妻贤母”是什么意思，但他每次跟哥哥偷偷背着爸爸妈妈玩家家酒时，鼬都是扮演着爸爸角色，而他和小恐龙分别是妈妈跟儿子角色，当时为了哄骗怀中弟弟心甘情愿接受这个安排，鼬说了一句改变其一生命运的话：因为小佐助比哥哥长得更像“妈妈”，哥哥相信小佐助一定能成为一位好“妈妈”，而且“爸爸”永远只爱“妈妈”一个哦。

从此小佐助发誓，不论是玩家家酒还是现实生活，鼬也不需要其他的良妻贤母，他会努力，不断努力再努力，务求令自己早日成为完美哥哥“独一无二”的良妻贤母。

但是，自从那个女人追随着“借哥狂魔”的止水步伐“侵门踏户”后，他一直活在失去哥哥的恐慌与不安之中，每每想到鼬可能从此手指并拢的戳别人额头，他就要彻底疯掉了，此时此刻，他只想把心里长久积压的不满、委屈与怒气，统统都发泄出来，即便知道自己理亏也同样如此。“可恶，哥哥是我的,谁也不准抢！”

“小鬼，你要怎么负责呢——”看着好像受了重大刺激一样，有些神智不清的他再次扑上来，小小的拳头捶打着坚实的腹部，让多年来皆被同道中人誉为“帝王级食家”的男人，瞬间勾起了某种不可名状却又正常不过的食欲，既灵活又柔软的舌头轻轻扫过性感的薄唇，看了一眼旁边早就被主人遗忘得一干二净的甜食，又看了一眼对面不自量力的小家伙，一语双关地道。“我现在好饿啊，又没有好吃的东西，除了...。”

瞧著男人彷彿完全不把他放在眼里似的，一不进攻，二不防守，三不理会的傲慢态度，深深的刺痛了他那颗跟个人实力存在严重落差，集自卑、敏感、脆弱于一身的自尊心，顿时把好不容易消散下去的怒火，一下子点燃了起来。“混蛋、混蛋、混蛋！”

下一刻，小佐助毫无杀伤力的“喵喵拳”，如天鹅羽毛般飘落在男人身上能够触及的所有部位，各种咒骂声（哭骂声和嚎叫声）不绝于耳，差点没把对方祖宗十八代包括辉夜都骂进去，但不时在眼眶里打转的泪水与颤抖的嗓音却出卖了他最真实的情绪，逼得他不得不再次...一遍一遍，一遍又一遍，喊着同一个称呼。“哥哥！哥哥！哥哥...！”

尽管文武双全的鼬一向奉行和平主义，不喜欢心爱的弟弟跟别人打架，哪怕受伤的是人家的孩子，但凡男孩子有谁不是从打架堆里爬出来，更遑论小佐助这种天生就注定惹人注目兼挑衅技能同样顶级的孩子呢？所以，小佐助常常躲在一旁偷看他最崇拜的哥哥究竟修练到了什么境界，好让他偷师学艺，再者这世界真有不少专挑软柿子捏的笨蛋，经常就送上门给他揍，让年纪小小的他不断从经验中累积强大的自信。

可惜的是，“盲拳打死老师父”这种奇迹并不会经常发生，加之他又不像被吹棒为宇智波百年难得一见天才的兄长（鼬），拥有凌驾于绝大部分成年人的可怕实力，弱小如他唯一胜过鼬的一点，恐怕就是（不停地往外涌令人唾弃的）泪水吧。“鸣鸣鸣，你这个混蛋,为什么不反击？”话虽如此，但他心知肚明，只要这个被他当沙包打的男人愿意，随时可结束这无聊的闹剧，就如同渴望得到父亲认可而不断努力却换来一次次“果然不如鼬！”的虚妄。

他真的很不甘心，明明自己跟哥哥同样肩负着宇智波的荣誉和使命，竟然无法使男人的脚步移动半分，为什么他会这么软弱无能，甚至连地上飞扬的尘土也不如？

“小鬼，大人是不会跟小孩子较真的。”不知道是被他脆弱的那一面刺激到哪条神经，还是被勾起了什么不愉快的回忆，男人非但不安慰，还落井下石地打击他，结果，三番五次被男人看轻的小佐助终于忍无可忍，就像一只受了伤被迫到墙角，却依旧不肯放下无谓自尊投降的小兽，大声吼叫起来。“混蛋，别把我当小孩子。”

他此言一出，男人犹如听到天大笑话般，狂笑起来。“哈哈哈，既然不是小孩子，那么我们就干一点大人事情好了。”男人边说边弯下身，随着性感的喉结滚动，渐渐放大的脸孔迫近眼前，他还没来得及反应过来，下巴已经稳稳落入戴着黑手套的大手，强行亲在那张喋喋不休的小嘴上。“唔唔唔...。”

第一次被哥哥以外的人以吻封唇，他先是微微愣了一下，随后感觉到一股渗杂着三色丸子的甜腻气息，萦绕在（身体）近在咫尺（心灵）却远在天边的两人之间，那颗越来越不好用变笨了很多的脑袋，隐隐约约听见男人用略带沙哑却混糅夸张吸吮声的嗓音调侃他。“小鬼，难道你不知道接吻要合上双眼吗？”

果然不出男人所料，总是受不了别人挑拨，一再地栽在拙劣的激将法，黔驴技穷的他，陡然张开嘴，很是不忿的反驳着。“混蛋，你才...。”可怜他的话才说了个开头，就被悠闲的等待着鱼儿上钓的男人，强行中断，让禁不住挑逗的小嘴巴发出一连串暧昧的喘息。“啾啾啾...。”

然而最精彩的“好戏”还在后头，身为情场老手兼高超接吻技巧的暴虐男人，面对看起来一点经验也没有的菜鸟竟然刚开始就使出看家本领，完全不给对手适应时间就送给对方一个最霸道占有的吻。

经验老到的舌头长驱直入到小小的喉咙，不断地重舔、重压，让年纪还小根本不可能产生快感且被迫把嘴巴张到足够容纳成年人程度的他，在极度惊慌与痛苦的双重夹击下遂渐感到呼吸困难，就在他以为自己要被吻到窒息的前一秒，老是在不知不觉间，自然地流露出“余地”的男人，忽然“善心大发”地单方面结束了这个残酷游戏。

“小鬼，好好记住这份感觉吧，要知道在这世界，弱者怎样吠也不能改变任何事。”男人直起身子，看着处处表现出不想输给别人的小佐助，泛起点点水雾可怜兮兮的“瞪”着自己眼睛说着，接着，就像扔掉一个坏掉的玩具般，双手松开对他的束缚，任由那具失去了支撑的身子软软的倒在地上，不住的在喘气。“呼...呼呼...。”

tbc

ps，驯“猫”记，又名，迟来的『元宵』贺文 ，因为蕃茄想平坑（给予一个真正的结局），所以边从头看，边找回感觉，边大修了一下，谢谢。


	2. 月老（野猪）降临

等那个陌生男人身影从小佐助视野中彻底消失，他仍旧气喘吁吁，感觉情绪就像坐过山车般起起伏伏，先是被男人如猫逗老鼠似的肆意戏弄，后是那串准备送给哥哥的三色丸子被偷偷吃掉了！吃掉了！吃掉了！但最可恨也最让人气愤的是，男人玩亲亲（技术）不如哥哥就算了，但没品到将他那具被“吻”到几乎窒息而软倒下来的身子，随手一扔，俨如弃置一件再没有任何利用价值的“废物”，就绝对不能原谅。

“可恶，那个混蛋...。”俗话说得好，输人不输阵，此时，看上去狼狈不堪的小佐助，眼里燃烧着浇不熄的怒火，抬手擦了擦被吻咬得红肿的嘴巴，一边从沾满尘土的地面挣扎着爬起来，一边在心中暗暗咒骂着，经过刚才短暂却难忘的邂逅，早已深深的烙印在了脑海印象里，某个早就消失得无影无踪、发型奇怪得像一株“会走路的圣诞树”的黑长炸男人。

小孩子玩闹的欢笑声，因为怕惹上麻烦而装作什么也看不到，继续干出越来越疯狂行为的恋人们发出的阵阵喘息和穿插其中唧唧的虫鸣声荣绕耳边，让即使打群架也绝不容许身上绣有（团扇）家徽衣物被沾污，兼深以留下疤痕为耻辱的他陷入了一个前所未有的尴尬境地。

要是他还恬不知耻地留下来，恐怕不用多久，从不同渠道获得消息而争相来看宇智波传说中天才鼬，愚蠢弟弟也就是他那副窝囊样的众人，必把这里塞得水泄不通，他还有何面目去见自家最亲爱的哥哥呢？

脑海里突然涌出许多跟鼬有关的往事，也回忆起过去在别人眼里杰傲不驯的他每每在外面闯祸了，鼬都会自然而然地挡在他与富岳之间，如同一道世界上最坚固最可靠、让被保护者感觉无限温暖的墙壁，一面悄悄地抚慰身后忐忑不安的弟弟，一面不着痕迹地把父亲的怒气统统转移到个人身上。

倘若用鼬的话来讲，就是因为他这哥哥做得“很不称职”，小佐助才无法达到既是宇智波现任族长，又是兄弟俩父亲的男人那种不切实际的期望，然而在黑白两道打滚多年兼阅人无数的富岳怎会听不出他话里有话？

总是无可避免地陷入两难境地的鼬把责任全部归咎于自己锋芒太露，完完全全掩盖弟弟本身光芒的同时，也忍不住埋怨富岳长期以来一直忽略，不断努力期望有一天能够得到父亲认同却受到不公平对待，越是努力反而距离目标越远，既愚蠢又可悲的弟弟。

想当然尔，这种普遍地被人们视为美德，既暧昧又含糊的沟通方式，还是小学低年级学生的他根本不可能听得懂，不过正正就是他所突出的这份“不成熟”，让背负整个宇智波一族命运的富岳更加坚信自己把所有期望，都寄托在不管面对任何考验都游刃有余的长子身上才是最正确，也是最有利于家族前途的选择，这可是聪敏如鼬始料未及的事情。

“哥哥，对不起...。”当他好不容易从悲喜交加的回忆中挣脱出来，那双仿佛会说话的灵动眼睛无限留恋地望着虚空中的哥哥幻影，用几乎是带着哭腔的声音欲言又止的说着。

随着日月星辰的交替，他对哥哥打从心底的依赖已经变成一种习惯，但一想到经常忙到从早到晚都没有私人时间的父亲“道听涂说”后，铁定会说出来的那句快要成为口头禅的“果然不如鼬”时，本来为了不闹出更大的笑话而匆匆离开公园赶回家里寻求哥哥帮助与抚慰的他，双脚竟然不由自主地朝着位于族人们聚居地深处，那幢拥有上百年历史、见证了宇智波繁华与衰退的房子，完全相反的方向拼命奔跑而去。

不知过了多久，终于筋疲力竭的弱小身体再也支撑不住沉重的负荷，直接跌坐在地上，他气喘吁吁的抬起头，四下张望，率先映入眼里是像普通的树一样，枝叶茂盛，分立于小路两侧的一排排樱花树，染上淡淡红晕的精致脸蛋不由露出一丝缅怀之色。“这里是...？”

打从小佐助懂事起，鼬为增加像金鱼粪般整天粘着哥哥不放开的他安全感，让每个稀松平常的上学日不致演变为家里例必上演的晨间剧目，宇智波族长全家联手打造的“一哭二闹三挨抽”。

卧室里的书桌上，随时都放着一本“婴幼儿心理学”书籍的鼬，自某一天起，化理论为实践，每逢放学回到家里都会牵着刚学懂正常走路与跑跑跳跳的弟弟小手到森林里玩“捉迷藏”的游戏。

记得那时候，不管鼬躲藏在什么地方，他都能够轻易地把哥哥找出来 ，相反地，面对着脸上露出得意胜者笑容的天真弟弟，每次皆不着痕迹地故意输掉的“好哥哥”都会禁不住一边摸着那颗炸毛小脑袋，一边温柔地笑着称赞道。”很了不起呢，小佐助。”

尽管当时，他其实听不大懂得鼬那番话的含义，但只要看到哥哥全神贯注望着他就感到很快乐很幸福，甚至产生了一个弟弟不应该有的虚妄念头，想要时时刻刻占有着，对方那道烫热得仿佛要将他融化掉的目光。

如果，上天可以让时光永远停留在“这一刻”，除了哥哥、父母和宇智波外什么也可忍痛丢掉的他，甚至愿意付上任何代价。想到这里，本来沉溺于过去美好回忆的他，却默默地流下了悲伤痛苦的泪水。

今天下午，若不是他既想给予哥哥惊喜又怕那串三色丸子冷了味道就会变差，希望母亲帮忙先把它温热一下，恐怕也不会听见从父亲大人房间里传出来，将他瞬间从天堂打进地狱的话。“...说起来，小佐助是该让“未来大嫂”，好好管教一下的年纪了，总是跟在哥哥后面粘着他，这太不成体统了。”

然而，由于生为家中“可有可无”次子的他一直以来对富岳的权威心存恐惧，不像慈爱的美琴般可以随心所欲地撒娇耍赖，所以连冲进去求父亲收回成命的勇气也没有。

下一刻，他抬起发软的双腿，浑浑噩噩地走出家门，就像一具没有灵魂没有生气的行尸走肉，漫无目的地踏在路上，不过对于自己为何来到公园里则完全没印象。

他只知道，当他回过神来时，已经坐在了公园角落那张没有椅背的长凳上，再之后就尝到人生之中最大的污点和耻辱了。

不期然又想起那个可恶的黑长炸男人，他心中好容易因刚刚的“长跑”而几近平息的滔天怒火再次死灰复燃，并暗自发誓要是下次见到这个人的话，一定要揍得对方跪地求饶，否则就不姓“宇智波”跟他姓！但他似乎忘记了一件事，只有今天还活着的人，才能实现明日之梦。

“吼吼吼~~”接着，伴随着一声惊天动地野兽般的吼叫声，旁边的草丛里，突然冲出一头背部满是伤痕，长有突出锋利牙齿的“庞然大物”，浑身散发着一股浓烈杀意，看起来相当“饥饿”的样子，正虎视眈眈地盯着地上手无寸铁，一副“人方为刀俎，我为鱼肉”样的他，与此同时，脑海里闪过一句话：打老虎只要大胆，打ΧΧ要带一块板（棺材）。

瞬间强大压迫感弥漫四周，将他压制得几乎连气也抖不过，别说是跟眼前的“庞然大物”拼命，就是站起来逃跑也力有未逮，望着来势汹汹的“捕猎者”，绝望地闭上眼睛，嘴里控制不住地喃喃自语。“哥哥，小佐助应该先把那串三色丸子吃掉，然后再用沾满三色丸子味道的嘴巴，跟哥哥吻别什么的才对...小佐助好想给最最最最最喜欢的哥哥，留下一个最最最最最美好的印象，鸣鸣鸣。”

话音刚落，正在面临直接生存威胁、并清楚知道他已经死到临头的小佐助，却听见自己心底一个声音说。“为什么在这个时候放弃？”随即出于求生本能，他迅速地在脑海里搜索着有关眼前“庞然大物”资讯，一来他真的很不想自己胡里胡涂死掉后，竟然连被谁杀了都不知道，这岂不太丢人了；二来是想尽快找出这头畜生的弱点，记得哥哥曾语重心长告诫过他，不管是人类还是动物都一定有其本身弱点，这就是所谓的任何东西必然存在一定风险的最好证明；

想当然尔，他心中完美如神祗的哥哥，是例外之中的例外啦。说起来，要不是那天他偶尔抽风不带脑子，就不会被那个中二病末期的混蛋亲戚欺骗，一方面以为那些经常“觊觎”哥哥美色的大姐姐都很喜欢把情信夹在书本里，另一方面又冒着当对方最讨厌的“坏小孩”风险，每天像作贼般乱翻哥哥东西啊。

要知道，除了番茄跟恐龙图鉴，其他乱七八糟的东西他才没有耐心跟求知欲慢慢看呢。...据他所知，对于眼前的这头“庞然大物”，那本厚得不是人读的书上是这样写着，“这是野猪（以下省略500字），特别喜欢用那对尖尖的利牙挖洞，或者当武器攻击敌人云云？”

说实在的，要是被牠那对锋利的牙齿直接碰到身体，不用多想也知道 ，肯定比他被哥哥脱裤子打屁股时更加疼痛吧。

不过，每次他因为“淘气”而被哥哥施予惩罚后，后者都会留在家里陪伴他玩各种小孩子爱玩的游戏，所以对于这种痛并快乐着且专属哥哥的惩罚，其实也不是太讨厌，甚至还隐隐有几分期待呢。

但让他万万没想到的是，他即将永远地告别跟哥哥亲亲抱抱举高高、玩家家酒和戳额头等美好日子和体验。

tbc

下章，（斑）大猫继续调戏，哦不，是拯救兼继续调戏（小佐助）小奶猫才对。


	3. “变态”不可怕，可怕的是成为“变态”的收藏品

“快！动起来！动起来...！”在寒风凛凛和凌厉杀气双重夹击下，小佐助为重新取回身体的控制权，也为回应每次参加祭典等大型活动，都会回荡在空气中甜蜜如誓言的话语，“小佐助，别离开哥哥身边。”，心中祈求般的不停念着。

彷彿冥冥之中自有主宰，就在落单的人类孩子快要被野猪从食物链的最高端给踢下来，本来颤抖着的小小身躯就像听到主人心声般，竟然顺势滚到旁边那株（传说中埋着无数失败了的武士尸体和壮志未酬的遗憾）樱花树下，恰恰好避过如发疯一般冲上来的野兽，发动的“第一道”致命攻击。

不过，那头占据著地利优势的“猎食者”可不是一盏省油灯，还未等躺在地上命懸一線的“小獵物”松一口气，再次以迅雷不及掩耳之势卷土重来，唯恐让他这煮熟的鸭子从嘴边飞走了。

眼见野猪来势凶猛，小佐助也不敢怠慢，迅速地拾起一根遗落在脚边、犹如“救命稻草”的樱花树枝，直挺挺站起来，尽管整个人看上去依旧狼狈不堪，但沾满泥土的漂亮脸蛋却露出自信满满的笑容。

或许，在这头智商远远不如人类的野兽眼里，对面这个弱不禁风的男孩，就像脚下任意践踏、摧残，一株株枯萎了的野草般，毕竟对野生动物而言，生存的法则就是“弱肉强食”，所以它始终无法理解拥有旺盛和顽强生命力的野草，其实并非低贱的生命，它蕴含着“没有退缩，永远向上，勇往直前，生生不息”的生命智慧。

乌溜溜的黑色眼珠往右下方转了转，心中顿时有了对策，只要他跟这畜生保持距离观察它的行动，再配合其行动避开接下来的攻击，尽可能在近距离把手中唯一“武器”，狠狠地刺入对方其中一颗眼球内，然后抓紧这数秒的空档，立刻拔腿逃跑，到时便有一半的生存机会，这可是被电视里那些深刻描绘“家庭爱”和“兄弟爱”的连续剧迷得团团转的小佐助，从“kyuubi”儿童频道的节目，现买现卖学来的啊。

可惜，在这个充满诱惑、光怪陆离、五光十色，既美丽又残酷的世界里，永远像一张白纸般纯粹的他，忘了现实和想象之间存在不可逾越的鸿沟，他的确成功做到第一二步，但正要进行第三步的时候，却不小心刺得太偏，向旁边一滑，整个“逃脱计划”瞬间便化为梦幻泡影。

与此同时，终于被他顽强的反抗彻底激怒的野猪，双眼已经完全变成血红色，满是狂暴凶残的狰狞气息，朝着因失去重心而摔倒地上的“小猎物”，狂奔而去。

“哥哥，如果早知道会这样，小佐助就不会每天像防贼般防着那個女人，而是把全副心思放在哥哥和修练...。”事已至此，他就算再笨也知道何为大势已去，抱着此生最大的遗憾，认命地闭上眼睛，像是交代遗言般说着。

然而，不知道是命中注定的宿命，还是来自永远之魂无法割舍的羁绊，当他选择并决定了自己死亡时，耳边突然传来“巨大物体”倒地的声音，心中不由得吃了一惊，急忙又睁开眼睛，目光中闪耀着兴奋幸福的光芒。

只见，地上扬起的麈土中，渐渐浮现出一个既熟悉又陌生的身影，他感动得差点没流出眼泪，一边使尽吃奶般的力气，抢在第一时间跑过去拥抱他的救命恩人，一边大声喊着即使在梦中也不曾遗忘的重要称呼。“哥哥。”

有的时候，上天总是喜欢捉弄一下愚昧的凡人，当那双小手再次扣在对方腰际时，显然经过上次的教训已经学乖了不少的小佐助，却隐隐地感到不大对劲，猛地抬起头，尚未从死里逃生的喜悦中惊醒，便被眼前这一幕震惊得说不出话来。

万万没想到，刚才把他从鬼门关救回来的人，不是他一直深深念着的哥哥，而是从第一次见面开始，就不断嘲弄他的大混蛋。“怎么会是你？！”

对于小佐助眼里掩藏不住的震惊和不甘心，打从懂事起就被教导成为“喜怒不形于色”的黑長炸男人，露出一贯挑衅又欠扁的表情，不答反问。“小鬼，不是告诉过你，想当我弟弟你还早十年吗？怎么才这么短短的一点时间，就迫不及待地找上门来了？”

即使是小黄书不离手的班导卡卡西，他也可以尊卑不分的直呼其名，更何况是眼前这个多管闲事的男人，不仅短短一天之内害他在人前人后“丑态百出”，甚至平白无故欠下烦人的“人情债”，为了维护那颗“高傲”的自尊心，小小的身子硬是抬头挺胸，不甘示弱地反击道。“混蛋，谁要当你弟弟啊，别不要脸了，我只是在“散步”。”

“啧。”难得“日行一善”演了一回“英雄救美”老套戏码的男人，望着变脸比翻书还快的小佐助明摆着一副“就算我是在撒谎骗你又怎么样？”的有趣样子，玩心大起，仰头凝视着渐渐暗下来的天色，嘴角勾起一抹危险的弧度，轻蔑的俯瞰着那双清澈无瑕、不谙世事的眼睛，调侃道。“小鬼，看来你这“淫荡”的身体，比它的主人还要来得诚实呢。”

虽说小佐助在学校里名列全级第一名，再加上现在的资讯早就泛滥成灾了，但奈何他那只花一年时间就顺成完成小学课程的“天才”哥哥，偏偏在这方面管制得滴水不漏，根本不会允许这种不能登上大雅之堂、低俗不堪，甚至让人有不当联想的下流词语，污染愚蠢的弟弟一尘不染的“幼小”心灵。

如果，上天再给一次选择的机会，向来秉持“尊严大过天、面子当饭吃”的他宁愿当野猪的晚餐，也不愿在这可恶的傢伙跟前承认他的“无知”。

要知道，在这世界“不耻下问”可不是美德，它顶多换来“吊车尾”的轻视与嘲笑而已，只有“不懂装懂”才是永恒不变的王道啊。

不知不觉间，被好胜心支配的他，仍旧保持着张开手臂拥抱对方的暧昧姿势，歪着一颗黑色小脑袋，皱起了好看的眉头，一边在心中仔细琢磨着“陌生”词语的确切涵义，一边喃喃自语地重复说着。“淫荡...？”

说实在的，这种既没有任何意义又浪费时间的孩子气行为，饶是忍耐力敢认第二，没人敢认第一的男人也看不下去了，同时，为迁就眼前这笨得可爱、又不知天高地厚的小鬼，继“英雄救美”之后，又上演了一出“言传身教”的好戏。“小鬼，淫荡就是这副身体非常渴望，被抚触，被亲吻，被温暖...。”

当低沉而磁性的嗓音自头顶传来，本来沉浸在深入思考中的小佐助彷彿受到鼓惑般，那具向来讨厌跟“外人”有亲密肢体接触的身体，竟然默许了男人对他的侵犯行为。

接着，一只戴着黑手套的大手，轻柔的抚摸着精致的脸庞，就像一个温柔的哥哥在小心翼翼地呵护着宝贝弟弟一样，霎时间，让他产生了一种被对方“宠爱”的错觉，可是还未待大脑反应过来，另一只手已经把目标转移到因害羞而藏在发丝下的可爱小耳朵，跟它玩了一会儿“捉迷藏”后，便直取真正的目的地——被高高的衣领半遮半掩，像是随时随地都能被眼前钟情于“毁灭的美”，暴虐无情的男人，残忍地扭断很是脆弱的脖子。

不过，即使小小的身子沉醉在男人温柔的爱抚中，但小佐助内心却悲哀地想到了另一件事，原来，他已经很久没有被最最最最最喜欢的哥哥如此碰触了，连上次兄弟俩拥抱是什么时候，都快要记不清楚了。

这一刻，他感到非常非常非常非常非常孤独和寂寞，就像古时候惨被判“村八分”形罚的人，以致于，他对一直扮演着心目中“好哥哥”的鼬那份思念和爱情，也越发的强烈起来，嘴里呢喃般喊了声。“哥哥。”

可悲的是，这种既美好又纯真的思念，却换来被华丽丽地无视了的男人最粗暴无理的惩罚，当懷中人敏锐地察觉到围绕在他俩之间的气氛起变化时，修长有力的手臂已经紧紧掐着好像变得“性感”起来的脖子，順勢将他整个人给提起来了。“小鬼，我看你是活得不耐烦，既然如此，我就把“这条小命”收回去吧。”

身子突然悬空，失重的感觉，赤裸裸的死亡威胁，还有被男人“用力地”勒紧的脖子，他脑海里不期然掠过不久前，被对方“强吻”到几乎窒息的可怕经历，本能地挣扎起来，双脚凌空乱踢，十根指头像鹰爪一样张开，拼命想要掰开那双死死掐住脖子，不知染上了多少鲜血的死神之手，既愤怒又痛苦地开始喘息起来，艰难地说出断断续续的话。“...快放开...我...你...这...个...混蛋...。”

须知道，小佐助本来就对男人没什么好感，但后者态度立马发生180度大转变，让向来傲娇别扭又毒舌的他感到莫名的委屈，即使本人非常清楚明白“出头的钉子会挨打”，也不愿意屈服在对方的强势之下，一边跪在那双臭烘烘的脚下，一边哭叫乞求男人饶命，光是想象就觉得好恶心了。

古人云，“识时务者为俊杰”，那怕是平定天下、建立江户幕府的德川家康也曾经在织田信长和丰臣秀吉的压迫下“隐忍”了数十年，话虽如此，要是小佐助跟别人说，他像“德川家康”，两人一定会吵架收场，反之说他像“丰臣秀吉”，对方就会高兴得不得了。

所以，从来不知道“妥协”为何物的他，抱着“宁为玉碎，不为瓦全”的信念，誓要跟面前的混蛋周旋到底，不管前方等着的是地狱，还是九死一生的险境。“...哥哥...一定要...等我...回...来。”

却不料，小佐助越是抑制不住的喘息和越是激烈的抵抗，反而激起男人与生俱来的征服欲，越是更加强硬地把它们一一压制着，彷彿在调教一只不听话的宠物似的，直到怀里的小猫被勒得快要翘辫子，反抗的力度渐渐地弱了下去，原本掐在他脖子上的大手才不紧不慢地松开，整个身子失去支撑重重的摔倒在地上。

“...咳...咳咳咳...。”咳了很久，好不容易顺过气来，却发现不知从什么时候起，他的一举一动，都没有逃过那双总是训斥及讥笑世人为傻瓜的冰冷眼睛，就像动物园里天天被参观、供围观者取乐的动物，心中很是不快，却也奈何不了对方，连动动手指的体力都被榨干了，只能耍耍嘴皮子而已。“...哼，混蛋。”

“啧，居然还有力气骂人，小鬼，看来我们还可以玩一些更加刺激的“游戏”呢。”说罢，男人蹲下去，抬起怎么都不肯服软的黑色小脑袋，紧盯着既脆弱又容易泄露主人心声的灵魂之窗，接着一字一句道。“你拥有一双“好眼睛”，是我这辈子见过第二好，小鬼，不如干脆把它送给我带回去好好收藏，就当作“报恩”好了。”

男人吓人的话，让每次看恐怖片都像八爪鱼般死缠着哥哥不放的小佐助瞬間毛骨悚然，虽然他曾经听闻过：“人若失去眼睛，便是失去全世界”，但对于“失去哥哥，便等于失去全世界”的他来说，如果献上区区一双眼睛，就能跟鼬永永远远在一起，可是一点也不会心痛啊。

记得有一次，他被小小的感冒菌打败了，正躺在床上难受得要死的时候，体魄没有比他强上多少，被美琴勒令在弟弟康复前不要接近（两人）房间，然而，很快就要参加重要考试身为优等生中的优等生的鼬，却坚持请假留在家中，代替分身乏术的妈妈一直守候在他床边无微不至地照顾着，一副不怕被传染的样子。

于是，因为生病而变得比平日更加敏感而脆弱的他，很是不解地问鼬为什么要对自己那么好，结果，从对方口中得到了一个意料之外，情理之中的答案，“因为不管多少岁，不管在什么年纪，你永远是我宇智波鼬唯一的弟弟，所以让你笑着过日子是我最重要的责任（使命）”。

但小佐助并不希望成为鼬的负累，他只是单纯地祈望有一天能够跟最最最最最喜欢的哥哥，平等地站在一起面对大人们常常挂在嘴边的“无常”什麼的罢了，他不禁扪心自问，自己是不是太“贪心”了？

tbc

ps，下章依旧是斑佐主场，还有，斑要开始“欺负”小佐了。谢谢。


	4. （4）糖果与鞭子

“不过，这可爱粉嫩的脖子，杀了实在太可惜了——”彷彿不满眼前的小猫老是神游太虚，不把自己当一回事，让总爱说一套做一套口是心非的男人，决定做一回长辈应尽的本分把人拐回家，好好调教他一番，接着，一边用戴着黑手套的手“粗暴地”爱抚着让人眷恋不已，如主人般看似弱小却有着极强生命力的脖子，一边居高临下地俯视着“除了瞪人，就是瞪人”的纯黑眸子，打趣地提议道。“这样吧，我们同样是宇智波，要不要跟我回去当弟弟呢？”

想当然尔，好不容易从短暂的惊惶失措中恢复过来，可说是宇智波有史以来唯二最可怕重度兄控，小佐助对这突如其来的要求，或者更贴切的形容是：条件，他的感觉就像在听天方夜谭一般，荒谬至极。

无视着脖子上蠢蠢欲动的手臂带来的死亡威胁，甚至不惜赌上多次“死里逃生”的生命去捍卫唯一“信仰”，锐利的眼神就像刀锋一般，紧盯着如疯子一样胡说八道、自称为宇智波一族的男人，他毫不客气地骂道。“你这混蛋可别搞错了，我的“哥哥”只有一个，就是宇智波鼬。”

俗话说，不听老人言，吃亏在眼前，小佐助的冥顽不灵最终把看似漫不经心，实则脾气暴躁动辄易怒、耐心早就被磨得七七八八的“老男人”，真正地推到了“敌人”的位罝上，自己则变成了那头无力反抗任人宰割，连被杀时也发不出声音，既丑陋又弱小的羔羊。

“算了，不管你选择了那个，最后的结果都是一样，唯一的分别，就只是你“主动”跟我走，还是我先挑断你的手筋脚筋，再把人“抬”回去而已。”说罢，银光一闪，惨遭小猫请吃柠檬仍一脸不以为然的男人，不慌不忙地从腰际拔出一把看起来十分破旧却无比锋利的匕首，那柄上还隐隐约约刻着像是男性名字Madara，紧接着，闪电般出手抓起来不及缩回去白哲纤细的“爪子”比划着，双眼泛着妖异红光，浑身上下散发着恐怖的死亡气息，宛如拿着镰刀披着黑袍的死神骷髅，发出一阵令人不寒而栗的笑声。“哈哈哈哈...。”

剎那间，让本来不断挣扎着想要从草地上重新站起来，却被对方牢牢制住的他如同中了定身咒一样，几乎忘了怎么去呼吸，整个人楞在原地，任由夜风把标志性十足的炸毛长发，吹打在渐渐失去血色的脸庞上，四周一片死寂，只有那把忽然凑到耳边低沉而富有磁性的嗓音，继续诉说着让小孩子感到毛骨悚然、寒毛直竖的恐怖画面。

“小鬼，别说我没提醒你，剩下的时间已经不多了，要是真的无法下定决心的话，我不介意帮你作出选择，不过大可放心，绝对不会让你那么容易死掉，顶多留下几条犹如蜈蚣的疤痕或像个拥有“美丽眼睛”的洋娃娃般任我玩弄吧。”

不知道是谁说过这样的一句话：“世界上最恶毒的诅咒不是死亡，而是延长死亡的过程，使垂死者增加不必要的痛苦”。

此时此刻，一直认为男人不把他放在眼里，就以牙还牙不给对方好脸色看，天真又自以为是还爱耍小孩子脾气的小佐助，终于惊觉到原来这混蛋可以变得比想象中更可怕更危险，小小的身子不可自制地颤抖着，但伴随着这股恐惧而来的却是不断被主人压制住、隐藏在心底深处越发强烈的求生欲望。

但另一方面，他身为“男子汉的自尊”绝不容许自己向别人低下那颗高傲的头颅，哪怕是叫一声“哥哥”也觉得恶心至极，于是便一而再，再而三地摆出一副死猪不怕开水烫的架势，殊不知，在旁边的骨灰级弟控眼中，更像是无言地控诉着：哥哥，你在哪里?

“小鬼。”然而，对于喜欢的东西或想达成的目标，从来都不在乎别人感受肆意侵占略夺，就像桃太郎般彻头彻尾侵略者的男人，不知道是想尽快结束这场无聊的游戏，还是被那份弟弟对哥哥的执迷不悟惹得无名火起，竟然向着完全不是他对手呆萌呆萌的后辈，狠下杀手。“如果你认为这个世界上真的有比“这具即将变成废物的身体”更加重要的东西，我现在就成全你吧。”

接下来，自以为可以随心所欲地操控一切，傲慢得如大朵红玫瑰的男人，彷彿为了证明所言非虚，还没等可爱又有趣的小猫反应过来，突然拉开两人之间的距离，手一扬，那把泛着寒光的匕首以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，划过担惊受怕了足足一整天的可怜脖子，几缕断裂的发丝无声无息飘落在草地上。

“啊，痛...。”感觉脖子传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，下意识地用手捂着被“碰”到的地方，却触到了什么粘糊糊的东西，不自觉地皱起漂亮的眉头，焦急地把手摊开放到眼前，不看犹自可，一看才发现居然是他的鲜血，正透过指缝间隙一滴一滴的往下掉，脑海里不期然掠过电视里三不五时演的“一抹脖子立马就死了”的狗血剧情，霎时间，一种前所未有的恐惧感、震颤感笼罩在小佐助心头。“...难道，这就是哥哥说的...轻视生命的“恶果”...？”

犹记得，某次家族的丧礼上，因为来到陌生的环境而惴惴不安当时还很傻很天真的他，一边悄悄的拉了拉寸步不离陪在身旁的鼬衣角，一边用手指指着灵柩，很是不解的问着。“哥哥，为什么（大家）要把xx关在里面？”

“乖，小佐助，xx在里面睡觉，不要吵他。”对于弟弟老是不分场合的“实话实说”，总是一副小大人样的鼬，先是安抚般的回了一句，然后语重心长地向一下子安静下来的“好奇宝宝”，开始讲解一些关于人生（基本）道理。“小佐助，你知道吗？每个人生存在世上都有他们的“活法”，既没有高低贵贱之分，也不能用所谓的道德律法约束，而由于人不免一死，当你思死时表明你还活着，你就必须为你当下的“存在”跟“选择”负责，所以，父亲平时给我们灌输的信念——宇智波是为了死而生”，并不是为了让你轻视生命，而是为了更重视生命...。”

很多时候，尽管哲学家属性的鼬，每每采取艰深而晦涩的方式跟他愚蠢的弟弟沟通交流，但敏感纤细的小佐助还是读出了当中的弦外之音，“人命关天、生命第一，无论如何都要顽强的活下去”。

想到这里，他再次登上回忆的列车，脑海里闪过一个个画面——午夜时分，（除了小恐龙布偶外）独自留守在家中的他，趁着父母和哥哥不在家，冒着挨骂和被逼连续吃三天三夜甜腻得令人作呕的三色丸子风险，公然挑战家中“小孩子不准玩火”的禁令，偷偷地在美琴的梳妆台上点燃两根白蜡烛，然后在镜子对面坐下来，一手拿着刀，一手拿着苹果，小心翼翼地把果皮一圈一圈的削下来，这是他偶然从幼稚园里其他小朋友的闲聊中听来，一窥“未来配偶”长相美丑的神奇魔法。

说真的，他一点也不在乎“那个人”是美还是丑（试问完美的哥哥怎可能跟“丑”这个字扯上任何关系！），只在乎“那个人”是不是最最最最最喜欢的哥哥罢了。

由于这是他第一次拿刀子，加上是悠关兄弟俩一生幸福，为确实执行“在整个过程中，果皮万万不能断开”，这条很是麻烦又不得不遵守的规则，他渐渐进入浑然忘我的境界，直到在门外喊了两声却得不到任何回应，因担心弟弟而走进来被雨浇得全身湿透的鼬，如鬼魅一般出现在镜子上，他才一不小心分神，手指“碰”到锋利的刀口，划出了一个小小的口子。

“小佐助...！”见弟弟出了状况鼬连忙跑上前去，直接把沾血的手指塞进嘴巴，就像吸血鬼贪恋鲜血般，使劲地吸吮流出来的液体，接着抬起头，专注又深情地望着满脸通红、有点不知所措，却因为打从心底相信“哥哥”不会伤害自己而任人摆布的愚蠢弟弟，一边摸了摸那颗黑色小脑袋，一边连哄带骗的笑着说。“哥哥这是在给小佐助消毒止血呢，不然血再流下去，可能连命都保不住哦。”

自此以后，每当小佐助发生意外受了伤，鼬这“会走路的急救箱”又碰巧不在身边，就模仿他替自己消毒止血时的样子，马上把“珍贵的”唾液涂抹在受伤部位，等哥哥归家再“二度消毒”让伤口愈合的更快更好。

“啧。”只见，再度华丽丽地被无视了的男人，饶有兴味的看着自顾自地舔毛的小猫，也许是身为过来人立即就会意了，顿时，俊美如神祇的脸上，露出哭笑不得的表情，摇头叹息道。“想不到，如今已堕落为木叶“走狗”的宇智波土壤里，居然能培养出这种“有趣”的孩子...。”

不过，全神贯注于当下，正在默默地替自己“舔伤口”的小佐助，显然也没有多余的心思，去顾及对面的疯子又在说什么乱七八糟的混话吧。“...消毒...止血...消毒...止血...消毒...止血...。”

“小鬼，既然你这么主动，那么我就不客气了。”看了一眼被小猫舔过的可爱爪子，又看一眼被小爪子爱抚着的性感脖子，似乎觉得不做点什么那就太对不起自己，男人趁机欺身上前，满足一下那具迫不及待成长的“淫荡”身体。

“唔，放，放开...。”在一阵阵“欲拒还迎”的喊叫声中，戴着黑手套的大手猛地抓住不停撩拨男人心弦沾满唾液的小爪子，依样画葫芦地舔了几下，接着雷厉风行地把战场转移到多番被无情的蹂躏，敏感得不得了的脖子，就像在替对方消毒止血一般，来回舔弄、啃咬，任由小爪子在后背一阵乱抓，最后还恶质地种下一个个“草莓”才偃旗息鼓鸣金收兵，用戏谑的眼神望着此刻狠不得把他碎尸万段却泛着晶莹的泪光，气势上不免大打折扣的黑色美眸，宛如货不对办的买家毫不吝啬地给予意见和评价，调笑着说道。“呵呵，味道还凑合吧，小鬼，看来还有很大的“进步空间”呢。”

终日沉迷于尔虞我诈的世界，嘴里口口声声说爱的床伴多如天上繁星，却没有一个可以跟他分享内心的孤独和痛苦的男人，已经很久没有像孩子般尽情耍乐，所以作为一个奖罚分明的主人，决定给予“新宠物”多一些时间，蓦地转过身，一边把重要的背部交给可能是目前为止最“危险”的敌人，一边用极度危险的语气说着。“小鬼，我只数到三，要是你还是这么不识抬举，就别怪我不客气，让你尝尝“废人”的滋味，然后毫无“尊严”地一直一直一直活下去。”

修长手指比出“一”的手势，等待几秒之后又继续数到“二”，直到比出“三”时，被一言截中了心中的死穴，但又不甘心乖乖就范的他，像是想到什么似的，突然变得理直气壮起来。“等一下，就算你这混蛋是“宇智波”又是“想要弟弟想到发疯”的神经病，也要把在公园偷偷吃掉的那串“三色丸子”还给我。”

早就把这件事抛诸脑后的男人，缓缓地把头转回去，瞇着眼睛看着总是不按牌理出牌的黑色小脑袋，彷彿很想敲开来看看里面到底装了些什么，接着还非常狡猾地利用了对方争强好胜又不知隐忍为何物的可爱性格，诱导他一步步跌入早就设好的陷阱。“小鬼，如果真的这样不服气，就不断地变强、变强、再变强，等那一天你拥有了再也不用被讨厌的人摆布的力量，便一口气把今天遭受到的所有屈辱，在我身上“重现”一次吧。”

果然，接下来的剧情发展完全不出男人所料，“嘴上往往说不要，身体却很诚实”的小佐助，微微歪着小脑袋，认真地思考起来，半晌，很不客气地爬到强壮宽阔的背部，宛如鼬把他背回家那样，被动地寻找着让他更舒适的位置，但脑海里像电影回放一样，一幕幕都是身下人对他“耍流氓”的场景，恼羞之余，惹得漂亮的脸蛋和可爱的小耳朵发红发烫，恨不得挖个地洞钻进去，逃离现在的尴尬和窘境，偶尔，那把软糯糯却透着一丝慵懒的童音，咬牙切齿地蹦出一句“混蛋”。

感觉背上的小猫越来越不安分，一会儿像爱揪头发的婴儿般，不断的拉扯那头炸毛长发，一会儿柔韧身体隔着衣衫动来动去，不停地摩擦着极其敏感的背部，很快地，额头上、鼻尖上渗出密密的汗珠，表情像是在隐忍什么，又像是在努力克制什么，男人带着挑衅和命令的口吻说着。“小鬼，后面的路还长得很，与其把时间都花在一些不可能改变的事情，不如趁机小睡片刻养精蓄锐...。”

最让人感到不可思议的是，当熟悉到不能再熟悉、低沉而磁性的嗓音在耳边萦绕，彷彿带着一种蛊惑人心的味道向他袭来，渐渐地，原本紧绷着的神经也随之松缓下来，上眼皮和下眼皮在打架，意识也开始模糊起来，在彻底堕入黑暗前，听到了这样子的一句话。“睡吧，我会一直看着你，好好睡吧，我的...。

曾几何时，小佐助以为习惯了再也听不着“哥哥”的声音入睡，习惯了身边没有“哥哥”的朝夕相伴，习惯了不再有事没事跟“哥哥”玩亲亲，万万没想到，原来他从来没有养成真正的习惯...！

tbc

ps，斑终于把小佐拐回家去了，下章依旧是斑佐主场，斑依旧继续“欺负”可爱的小佐。


	5. 小猫不乖就该打“小屁屁”

不知道过了多久，或许是一个晚上，或许是数小时而已，当他从一场短暂却美好得令人情不自禁洒下悔恨泪水的梦境，迷迷糊糊地睁开双眸，率先映入眼帘的便是那个不可一世的熟悉身影。

男人全身上下仅穿着一条黑色长裤，搭配着一条简约时尚又不失优雅的连身围裙，碍手碍脚的黑长炸被绑成一个高高束起的马尾，微微的低下头，让发间若隐若现的脖子，显得特别的性感，侧脸的线条优美而流畅，在天花板那盏（点缀着酒红色水晶装饰，充满古典韵味）水晶吊灯，漫射出的柔和灯光衬托下，失去了往日的锐利，一只手叉在腰间，另一只手拿着勺子在汤锅里有节奏地搅着。

骤眼看去，男人的动作很是娴熟老练，就像一天也没有荒废厨艺般，颇有几分备受普罗大众推崇“良妻贤母”架式，他脑海里不期然掠过，某个为了守护家人幸福，每天每夜都身穿有着团扇图案的“铠甲”，只身跑到只属于她一人的战场——厨房，奋战不懈，既美丽又温柔的女性身影。

“...妈妈。”然而，不知不觉就被吸引着视线的他，似乎并没有发现，打从他甫醒过来，一阵“沙沙”的水声钻进耳朵里，自然而然地转过头闹出点小动静，对面那个在火炉前忙碌的背影，如交响乐团中的指挥家般，掌控（搅动汤锅）节奏的手蓦地停顿一下，然后继续重复着同样的动作，直到总是跟男人争锋相对不肯好好说人话的嘴巴，很不合时宜的喊出一个挺离谱的称呼，眼前千载难逢的温馨气围，就这样被无情地击碎了。

“不是哥哥，而是妈妈么，果然还是个不折不扣的小鬼啊。”想当然尔，在被抛弃的那段不堪回首的岁月里，早就习惯一心多用又面面俱圆听力超乎常人，甚至连“战场”上的窃窃私语，都难逃他法眼的男人，想听不见习惯用“盆地”看天下的馋嘴小猫，如涟漪般荡漾在这间格调高雅且极具品位，即使偶尔举办十数人的私人派对，也卓卓有余的餐厅里显得弱小而无助的呼唤声，恐怕也是不大可能的事情吧。

只见，男人把手中已经失去用处的勺子，随便的弃置在锌盆里，缓缓的关掉瓦斯炉上的火，直接用满是团扇纹样的“铠甲”擦了下手，转身向正嗷嗷待哺、等待主人喂食的小宠物走了过去，途中还很恶劣地爆出一阵恰似天狗吞月的疯狂笑声。“哈哈哈...，我还以为捡到一只未断奶的小流浪猫，岂知原来是豢养了一个“妈宝”弟弟。”

在经历过那么多挫折之后，正常来说，只要不是白痴，都应该知道什么叫“形势比人强”，或者会变得“懂分寸，知进退”，最让人惋惜的是，快意恩仇属性的小佐助，从来不是一个甘于委屈自己的人，何况“隐忍”什么的，能当饭吃吗？

尽管不明白什么是“妈宝”，可是直觉告诉他这绝对不是什么好事儿，猛地翻身坐起来，脸上闪过一丝诧异之色，但很快就恢复了原状，正要破口大骂，脖子突然一紧，就像被什么东西层层包裹着，压得他差点透不过气来，不过，这还不是最可怕的，更可怕的还在后头。

“小鬼，别怪我没提醒你，如果不想沦为《四谷怪谈》里的阿岩那样，丑陋不堪，就别随便乱碰这“粉嫩”的脖颈啊。”当小佐助下意识的想伸手去摸他的脖颈，却被像苍蝇盯上蜜糖般赶也赶不走的男人抢先一步，一手攫住那只爱跟主人过不去的小爪子，一手紧紧的按着单薄的肩膀，眯着眼睛很是危险的盯着慵懒的窝在“床上”，老是毫无理由地张牙舞爪且乱咬人的小猫，一字一句清晰的警告着。“从现在开始，给我好好记住，这具身体已经不只是你的“东西”，要是再有下次，我就让你好好感受一下什么叫真正的“生不如死”吧。”

此时，对这个脍炙人口的《四谷怪谈》早就耳熟能详，小时候还被当中儿童不宜的残暴血腥场面，吓得直接晕死过去，名副其实是砧板上的肉的他，不知道是对男人的威胁已经听得耳朵长茧了，还是一向感性的他开始变得理性，竟然一反常态地没有为了反抗而反抗，只是一脸嫌弃的仰视着眼前被无限放大的俊美脸庞，心里暗暗吐槽，这位头发比女人还长（跟完美哥哥的完美长发根本没得比）、心理不正常（先姑且承认）的宇智波同胞。“哼，老古董，虽说眼袋比眼睛还要大不是你的错，但一而再，再而三地拿出来吓人就是你的不对了。”

要知道，作为一个合格的宇智波弟控，除了具有反复无常、捉摸不定，以及对某些特定的东西抱持无法抑制的热忱和关注外，说他们是天生的戏子一点也不为过，以致于，演技已达到炉火纯青的地步，如老狐狸一样胸有城府的男人，假如还看不清小猫心里的小九九，那就真的是见鬼了。

“啧。”下一刻，总是霸道地要求对方诚实、服从和听话，处处以主人姿态自居的男人站在两张餐椅之间，由上而下俯视着，那颗酷爱胡思乱想的黑色小脑袋，似乎对自家宠物的态度不大满意，一把扯掉身上碍事的“战袍”，伴随着“砰”的一声，顺势把本来打算养肥了再宰来吃的“弟弟”压倒在餐厅中央，那张雕刻着精致唯美的玫瑰花图腾、长条型的实木餐桌上。

由于摆放在上面必要或不必要的东西，早就被“有心人”清空得一干二净，如盆栽摆设、烛台、银制和玻璃制的餐具等，统统都收藏在身下人伸手触及不到地方，因此，身为情场老手的男人毫不费劲地制服了死活不肯安分下来的手手脚脚，俊美却带着邪气的脸庞，露出像豺狼见到小兔子般的亢奋表情，性感的嘴唇凑到红得几乎快要滴血的小耳朵旁，故意吹了口气，调侃道。“小鬼，在这世界上任何事也有相应代价，既然你敢把我的话当耳边风，就趁机好好“习惯”一下，专属“哥哥的惩罚”吧。”

说时迟，那时快，就在小佐助被耳边灼热的气息弄得全身发麻，狠不得一脚踹在了男人胯下，好让自己尽快逃离这种电视里三不五时演的，除了喊救命、什么都不会的废物女主角“惨遭死变态羞辱”的狗血剧情。不料，突然感觉下半身一凉，抬头望去，白色短裤已经被强行解开脱了下来，印满番茄图案的小裤裤则垂直悬挂在白嫩嫩的小腿上，紧接着一阵天旋地转，男人把他的身子翻了过去，光着屁股面朝下的按趴在“刑桌”上。

与此同时，双手被戴着黑手套的大手反剪在身后，动弹不得，让从未在父母跟哥哥以外的人面前，春光乍泄，感受性上远远超出同辈，总认为世界非黑即白的他，羞耻得恨不得撞墙，当然前提是得先把那个“杀千刀”的混蛋，碎尸万段，否则难消他心头之恨啊。“可恶，我要杀了你。”

打从两人在公园“邂逅”那一刻起，时不时打点擦边球，为老不尊的放荡老男人，彷彿不把那句丧家之犬必说的“经典台词”当一回事似的，一边用牙咬着指尖脱下空出来的那只手的黑手套，冲着雪白的翘臀一下接一下的狠狠地拍下去，一边还不忘调侃一番，脸皮比纸还薄，既傲娇又好面子的小家伙。“呵呵，小鬼，那么你打算怎么杀我？不会是想拿“这个”当武器来进行攻击吧。”

无可否认，如同白纸一般的小佐助真的很容易被染上各式各样的颜色，但本质上还是个十分纯洁的孩子，对情色世界根本一无所知，以致于不可能被这个“不好也不坏”的男人，把思想拐到“奇怪”的地方去，再加上事前完全没想到他会来这一手，霎时间，被对方强行控制住的身子微微的颤抖了起来，屈辱的泪水在眼眶里打着转儿，随着越来越激烈的抽打声，一滴一滴地掉在黑白相间、有如西洋棋盘的地板上，嘴里也开始发出夹杂着呻吟和怒吼的声音。“混蛋，你...干...什么...啊啊...快...住手...。”

或许是因为看不到那张魂牵梦绕的脸孔，让“施虐者”心安理得地惩罚着，就像出炉铁般不打不行，喜欢自我虐狂的神经质“弟弟”，直到白嫩嫩的屁股被打得通红一片，不知不觉被戳中感情罩门，既信佛又嗜血的男人，沉默了好一会儿，似乎觉得这么有趣可爱的玩具，不小心被毁掉的话，那就太可惜了。

最终，可怕的“哥哥的惩罚”告一段落，黑色小脑袋被强行扭了过来，男人满意地看着那双如夜空般深邃的眼睛，闪露着痛苦与刻骨铭心的恨意，落落大方地松开了制肘着那对小爪子的大手，任由失去支撑的身体无力地倒了回去，过了好半天才回过神来。

“小鬼，给你十分钟时间把裤子和小裤裤穿回去，然后乖乖地坐在位子上，好好吃饭，不然我就拿“白兰地酒”当“唾液”，涂抹到这“白里透红”的小屁股上。”说罢，男人趁着早就算计好的空档，短暂的离开了一会，回来后，手中已多出了一个浅盘，里面摆有一只放在漆盆上的大碗、一杯白开水、一支新鲜花草和一瓶白兰地酒，等他把东西都放到面前的餐桌上，眼角的余光瞥一眼好不容易挣扎着爬了起来的小小身影，脸上露出一副受了天大委屈的模样，活脱脱一只被坏人虐待了惹人怜爱的无辜小猫，充满魅惑的噗嗤一笑，不安好心地提醒道。“...还有七分钟。”

不过，还没等他把外面的白色短裤穿戴好，在这倘大的餐厅里，彷彿拥有绝对权力的男人，像是要确认什么似的，忽地扳过当堂变得温驯起来的小猫，那张让他又爱又恨生气勃勃的漂亮脸蛋，舌尖舔着挂在嘴边泛着晶莹光芒的银丝，像是在品尝一场美味的人生盛宴，自得其乐。

舔完后，仍有些意犹未尽的男人，把那瓶闻起来有着小孩子最喜欢甜甜的果香味道，喝起来却不是每个成年人都懂得欣赏满辛辣的白兰地酒，毫无预警地灌入了呆萌呆萌的小猫喉咙深处，辛辣的感觉呛得当事人连连咳嗽起来，硬生生憋回去的眼泪，再次败给了软弱的无力感。“咳咳咳...混蛋...咳咳咳...。”

该死的，这是什么鬼东西啊，小佐助在心中暗暗的发誓再也不喝所谓的“酒”了，天知道，真的太难喝了，可一想到这瓶又呛又辣的白兰地酒，被涂抹上让人坐立难安感觉火辣辣的小屁股时，会是什么光景，饶是在旁人眼里嚣张任性总是瞧不起人的他，也觉得有点胆怯了，毕竟“屁股开花”可不是好玩的事儿，而且妈妈曾告诉自己，任何东西也有追求幸福的权利啊，这小小的“屁股”当然也不会例外了。

tbc

下章，依旧斑佐主场，斑继续边调戏边“欺负”小佐，还故意揭开他的疮疤...。


	6. 天煞孤星

看着那张跟逝去的弟弟如出一辙，因为酒精的作用而染上一层醉人的嫣红，像个熟透了的番茄般，让人忍不住想咬一口尝尝鲜的精致脸蛋，一而再，再而三地露出与之毫不相衬、极度痛苦的扭曲表情，身为始作俑者兼罪魁祸首的男人，妖异俊美的脸上呈现一副痴迷的神色，眼底深处却掠过一丝不易察觉的失落，彷彿意识到自己的失态，原本紧紧扣着他线条优美的下巴，强而有力的手倏然一松。

与此同时，另一只手把源源不绝地涌出琥珀色液体的瓶口，轻轻一转，让酒液自然而然地倒灌回去，但这场只因宠物主人一时兴起而引发的余兴节目，似乎并没有就此划上一个圆满的句号。

接着，就像是落井下石似地，微微的弯下尊贵无比的腰杆，猶如睥睨天下的帝王一样，居高临下地在餐桌上如获大赦般，整个身子都彻底的瘫软了下来，近乎贪婪的呼吸着周围的新鲜空气却不敢有一丝一毫的松懈，天生警戒心强且缺乏安全感的可爱小宠物面前晃了晃，满意的看到倔强不羁的眼眸里闪过一抹警惕和畏惧，然后若无其事的把手中那瓶剩下不到三分之二份量，同时又“另有用途”的白兰地酒放回旁边的浅盘里，动作一如男人每每杀人放火时，总爱挂在嘴边作为自我鞭策和行事准则，如同魔咒一般深深嵌入了宿居着（人類）灵魂和爱情的腹部，简言之，就是那种既老土又无聊还杀人不偿命的审美观，“我要做得再优雅一点。”

然而，别人不知道的是，这份“优雅”背后其实隐藏着男人内心激烈的矛盾和非人性的压抑，彷彿是为了作出补偿似的，性感的唇角勾起一抹可堪玩味的笑容，眼角的余光不经意间瞥了一眼如同老气横秋却欲掁乏力的老人家般，静静的竖立在墙角、用纹理细腻清晰的樱桃木制成的那座古老大钟。

最叫人感到诧异的是，上面显示的时间居然被永远地静止在同样的位置，（23点59分59秒），跟那首改编自百年前的真人真事、让异国他乡的木叶村民们，勾起了浓浓的哀怨之情，脍炙人口的童谣（古老的大钟）似乎有异曲同工之妙，两者好像都在向世人无言的诉说着“这里”往日的美好时光。

剎那间，男人那张即使时至今日却依旧迷倒了万千少男少女，老男老女，俊美邪佞得几近妖异的脸庞，隐隐流露出一丝几乎难以察觉缅怀回忆的动人神色，沉浸在了当时一家团圆却短暂如泡沫般虚无飘渺的幸福假像，情不自禁的伸出佈满了厚厚的老茧、略显粗糙而冷冰冰的大手，爱怜地抚摸着藏有不可告人秘密的黑色小脑袋，不着痕迹的转移了话题。“呵呵，小鬼，别说我没警告你，所谓的“爱”不是和平，而是一场“你死我活”的斗争，只要宇智波存在一天，你那龊不堪的“梦想”是永远不可能实现的。”

这要是换做平时，除了血脉相连的父母和当事人之一的哥哥以外，谁敢把他跟鼬兄弟俩的二三事，如此明目张胆地摆在台面上，像个长舌妇般的叨叨絮絮一番，恐怕以他素来无法无天的脾气与雷厉风行的处事风格，早就不管三七二十一的反扑上去，直接上演一场“下克上”（据某位不愿透露消息来源和身份的xxxx指出，心智不成熟的小孩子看多了“时代剧”的后遗症之一，就是遇到让人“纠结”的混账xxx长辈，整天有事没事来一句，“叛逆是英雄的特权啊！”）经典戏码。 

天知道，哪怕是面对着实力远远超越他，俨然如战国时代因本能寺的一场大火而被送上神坛的织田信长跟不幸地被扣上谋逆者的污名、恐怕永无翻身之日的明智光秀那样，根本不是同一级别的对手，从来只有伸脖子（脱裤子）挨打的份儿，他也绝不容许心目中神圣不可侵的哥哥和向来最重视并严厉打击外来人（侵略者）以任何形成介入（攻击）的美满家庭及那个绣在他们兄弟俩的衣服背后，代表着永远繁荣昌盛的宇智波，至高无上荣誉的团扇家徽，平白无故的被玷污了。

但是，如同下面这句不知出处的话，“你永远不会知道下一刻会发生什幺事，但你可以为了下一秒去做些什么事。”

渐渐地，感觉到从某个饱受折磨和惊吓的敏感部位，时不时传来的阵阵火辣辣的刺痛感，已经褪去了一大半，神智开始有些迷迷糊糊恍恍忽忽，甚至连自己姓什么都快要忘记了，看起来就像是一尊失去生命色彩的洋娃娃般，静静的躺在“刑桌”上任人宰割的末期兄控，不知道是被一连串多姿多彩的余兴节目折磨得有心无力，还是因为事实正如男人所说的那样，竟然“又一次”一反常态的没有出言顶撞，死要面子又从来不肯服软，如樱花般泛着诱人光泽的唇瓣，一张一合，既像是内心独白的自然流露，又像是在对一位值得“信赖”的“同道中人”倾诉衷肠。

“...为什么...小佐助...明明...一直都很努力、很努力地学习当哥哥一个人的良妻贤母哦...可是，为什么到头来...大家都只喜欢...泉姐姐...不喜欢...小佐助...呢？”

即使没有修读过任何心理学专业知识的普罗大众，应该也听过这样一句话，“当一个人处在需要被帮助的境地时，就会暂时忘记仇恨。”，更别说是曾被誉为百年难得一遇“冷酷毒舌天才心理学家”的男人，早就把这种蛊惑人心骗取信任的下三滥伎俩玩到炉火纯青的境界了。

尽管如此，从小就被不停灌输“游戏只能是游戏，不能摘淫乐园的禁果”和“（在游戏中）付出真感情是禁忌”这种根深蒂固观念的老古董男人，始终不忘他人生最初的信条：保护弟弟是哥哥的天职，打从心底的瞧不起这备受众人期待却哥哥失格的废物后辈，将天下间最可爱又迷人的生物“弟弟”拐上不归路再置之不理的不负责任行为。

但令人遗憾的是，这个叫鼬什么（有时，男人不禁会这么想，究竟父母要有多蠢、多荒唐、多无能，才会想得出这种庸俗的名字（礼物）呢？）的木叶明日之星，或许穷尽一生也无法领悟到“力量才是让一切变得可能的东西”真正奥义，相反地，男人活得越久越能清楚地感觉到，在这个失败了的世界，只有一件东西能够给予“哥哥”真正而持久的力量，那就是“弟弟”发自内心的笑颜。

以致于，男人在失去了“弟弟”这个最应该关注和保护的对象后，彷彿将他人生所有的运气都彻底用光光了，他早已不是当年那个叱咤风云的黑道霸主，也不是凭一己之力带领着一众精英手下，共同为家族打拼出辉煌事业与成就，深受大家景仰和尊重，素为后辈学习的宇智波一代首领。

既然富岳那小子不好好教育宇智波的下一代，当年主动舍弃了宇智波族长这尊贵身份，独自背起行囊远走他乡，一次又一次地在世界这个人生大舞台上，亲眼见证了到处充斥着无穷无尽的苦难和绝望得像地狱一般的现实生活，好不容易浴火重生的男人，就替他狠狠的教育教育这对兄弟感情好的让人看不顺眼（毕竟对男人来说，嫉妒是丑陋的女人或者无能的弱者才会拥有的东西）的无知小辈，随即用一种幸灾乐祸般的口吻直截了当地批判道。“小鬼，你知道你为什么会活得如此痛苦吗？因为你天真地渴求一段永远无法建立的关系...。”

只可惜，现如今陷入了无法自拔的爱情漩涡里，傻傻的等待着哥哥大人送上真爱之吻来唤醒自己的睡美人宠物，显然不打算给予男人把话说完的机会，云里雾里的就又坠入了，不久前那场短暂却美好得令人情不自禁洒下悔恨泪水的梦境。

结果，再次被对方华丽丽地无视了，也可说是被本人最恨之入骨的因果摆布着而自作自受的男人，无限宠溺的撩开了他光滑的额头上被汗水浸湿的几缕发丝，并且毫不客气地凑上去亲了亲他散发着浓烈酒味的可爱小嘴巴，既无奈又嫌弃地皱了皱高挺的鼻子，像狗一样在身下那具显然还不懂欲望为何物的幼小身躯，嗅来嗅去，尤其是那条象征着性感之美，掩藏在层层叠叠白色绷带里粉嫩纤细的脖子，都来回嗅了好几次呢。

接著，毫不犹豫地选择了遵从内心的意愿和想法，把醉得一塌糊涂像新生婴儿般甜睡了过去的呆萌小家伙，紧紧的抱在怀里感受着他安静却深沉的呼吸，感受着他真实而温暖的体温，感受着他噗通噗通的心跳。

大概就是这种充满了活着的存在感，同时彰显着造物主所赋予人类的强大生命力，讓无时无刻都能清晰地感觉到死亡威胁的男人，拒绝不了也不想拒绝的另类诱惑吧。“啧，小鬼，才“几口”白兰地酒就受不了了，这 “器量”未免太狭小了吧，如果遇上坏人的话，你岂不是完蛋了？”

甩下一句意味深长的话语，通过头顶那盏水晶吊灯漫射出的柔和灯光，投影在墙上宛若热恋中的情侣般，如胶似漆地纠缠在一起的两道身影，随着遂渐远去像猫一样轻盈的脚步声，消失在了二楼走廊的尽头处。

这么多年来，男人从不让弟弟以外的人轻易踏足，如同爱情避风港一样的存在（空间），里面还附设了几乎是所有女生都梦寐以求的独立衣帽间和奢华大浴室与及一座视野开阔180度海景的阳台，为这很不幸地出生于被命运诅咒的宇智波一族，甚至在后来很长的一段时间里，大家都认为他命犯天煞孤星，注定是无伴终老孤独一生的糟老头，留下心底最珍贵的纯真岁月的房间。

在很久、很久以后，当喜欢破旧立新、打破传统又百无禁忌，甚至可以用比女人更艳的妖孽姿态君临天下的男人，盯着一张挂在床对面的墙壁上、被当作结婚贺礼般收了下来，似乎隐含着女人永不衰竭的性的魅力和男人的梅開二度的“春画（老男人和姑娘）*”，一边惬意地享受着每天例行公事般的“独处时间”，一边不由自主地回忆起这短短一天的“木叶假期”里发生的种种事件。

终于彻底明白到为什么一直渴望表白心灵却不公开隐私的自己和在毫不客气的霸占了他家里的房子和所有的东西（包括他和“他”正躺着的这张特别从国外订制回来，令人不只想拿来“睡觉”那么简单的“特大号”双人大床等。）一半拥有权的可爱小辈眼中，只是口若悬河，说的比唱的还好听的挚友兼启蒙老师千手柱间，永远停留在“朋友以上，恋人未满”同宗不同姓的兄弟关系，套用一句老生常谈的爱情箴言，就是“一百次的感动，都不如一次心动”吧。

*画面是老男人冷不防从后面紧抱姑娘，恣意图谋不轨，而老男人身后的屏风则是一幅鲜艳的老梅开花图。

tbc

下章，依旧斑佐主场，斑把小佐带到一个想像不到的地方，继续边逗小猫边“欺负”小猫和边调戏小猫的伟大事业，正文还有二章（分量等于三章）便完结了，谢谢。


	7. 丑闻的主角

随着时间一分一秒地过去，总是杰傲不驯如刺猬般竖立的乌黑发丝，一如往常地在每天起床前后变得凌乱不堪无法直视，精致得如同一尊瓷娃娃般粉嫩白晰的可爱小脸蛋，又因为昨晚“宿醉”的后遗症而略带疲惫萎靡的神色，隐藏在被子下面虽然如蝼蚁般渺小，却潜藏着另类叛逆因子的幼小身躯，好不容易挣脱了传说中以吃掉人们噩梦为生，同时又能为大家带来美梦，可谓是，让人既爱且恨的妖怪貘*的纠缠不休，像梦呓般的从整天滴水未沾粒米未进，感觉干巴巴的喉咙里，含含糊糊的嘀咕着。“...（把这梦）给貘吧。”

接着，睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛，下意识的从那张摆放在房间正中央，还特地配上了激情中不失浪漫温馨的红色枕头和被子，似乎还残留着令人无法忽视的张狂气息的双人大床，猛地翻身坐了起来，犹如喵喵酒吧*角落里（只可远观而不可亵玩）慵懒的猫咪一样，在头顶那一盏盏可供调较不同角度、昏黄的射灯照耀下，舒舒服服地伸了个大大的懒腰并不由自主的打起了呵欠，完全把母亲美琴曾再三叮嘱过他“在焦躁之下匆忙行动会失去优雅的感觉”和“避免让衣服变脏或乱掉使外观不雅”等，做人素质的最基本要求——礼仪跟常识，通通都抛到九宵云外去了。

结果，伴随着他大幅度的动作，本来就很容易春光乍泄、就那样松松散散地披在身上、绣着一朵朵花姿纤细柔美的春告草（梅花）和团扇家徽图样的浅蓝色浴衣，肆无忌惮地裸露出精致漂亮的锁骨和一大片雪白的胸膛，隐隐约约地透出几分成熟妩媚却不失甜美纯真的气息。

“天知道，这种cross-over（性别越界）与倒错的美感是那么的具有吸引力啊，无怪乎，现在有越来越多的人开始选择成为爱丽斯情结和海蒂情结的忠实信徒...。”

尽管在其后的很长一段时间里，这番出自媒体哗众取宠的话都没有传入当事人耳中，但正如某位曾举足轻重的异邦人的名言所提及到，“你可以在某一段时间欺骗所有的人，也可以在所有的时间里欺骗某一部分人，但你不可能在所有的时间里欺骗所有的人”。

以致于，先是经过普罗大众闹哄哄的、好不热闹的讨论，就像自家人办喜事般，投入一段不知道从何而来，只有影像没有声音，标题为“小奶猫——观察日记”的实时影片，再演变为传媒像狗仔队般不分昼夜的追踪式报导，到了最后所有人都感觉麻木疲惫，并把这一切都内化成日常风景，永远消失了在媒体的视线之中。

当时身处鸟不生蛋、兔不拉屎的乡下疗养院，无昼无夜，面对承载着他最重视的美好家庭回忆的照片墙和如雪花般的堆满他那张冷冰冰的病床，各式各样的精致贺卡，包括他曾珍爱如生命似的生日卡，每张上面都用出自同一人之手、非常吸引眼球的清秀字迹向他诉说着，打从懂事起，已经不知道是第几次听到，那句熟悉得不能再熟悉的经典台词。“对不起，小佐助，下一次吧”。

自那天他跟好不容易抽空陪伴他的哥哥，在游乐场那座上百米高的巨型摩天轮“分手”起，心中无时无刻不渴望着父母和哥哥到来，渴望着回家与无可取代的亲人团聚，渴望着回到哥哥专属于他独一无二的温暖怀抱，却是一次又一次陷入了无比绝望和痛苦深渊，真真正正尝到什么叫肝肠寸断的滋味，还没脱掉一身稚气三番四次被中二病的小叔叔讥讽为见哥傻的小佐助，终究还是从负责照料他的医护人员的窃窃私语中，得知他居然成为了一个别人眼中可怜又可恨的受害者。

同时，也被身为宇智波族长的亲生父亲富岳视为奇耻大辱，被困在这里不见天日，甚至被天照大神所遗忘的孩子，直到、直到那个既是他的仇人和敌人，也是同病相怜传说中爱弟弟爱得如痴如狂，像幽灵一样神出鬼没的黑长炸男人，再次出现在等待救赎的他面前，彼此的生活和命运从此发生了翻天覆地的变化，不过这都是后话了。

“啊，痛...。”下一刻，白白嫩嫩的脚丫子刚踏上铺设在床侧，柔软舒适的手工纯羊毛地毯，还来不及向那道通往外面的门走去，就被不知道什么东西华丽丽的绊倒了。

剎那间，整个人几乎是以五体投地的姿势，趴在了如今已越来越少见，相较于逐渐普及冷冰冰的瓷砖，其冬暖夏凉特性与光滑细腻木纹清晰美感，或许更能取悦他那颗敏感纤细的心，让人情不自禁地触目生暖却硬如盘石的木地板上。

顺势回头一看，居然是除了祭典期间基本是没什么机会穿着，曾经培养出一双双被异邦人比喻为猪蹄（大脚趾与其他四脚趾截然分开），却保证了通风性和凉爽性、充满了先人们妙不可言的生活智慧，备受老一辈人所欢迎，总是回荡着“咯哒咯哒”美妙声音的带齿木屐。

由于，一年到头，几乎只有在举行夏日祭的时候，每日忙得神龙见首不见尾，像机器般运转的工作狂鼬，一定会挤出时间去陪伴淘气又缠人的愚蠢弟弟，然后一起穿着母亲美琴为兄弟俩亲手准备，绣着充满浓浓夏日风情图案和团扇家徽的可爱浴衣，一边跟弟弟聊聊生活趣事，一边四围瞎逛，为他俩不知道何时会结束的青葱岁月，留下了最憾动人心的乐章，故此每当听到这种久违的“咯哒咯哒”木屐声，小佐助都会情不自禁的露出笑容，回想起那段早已逝去的美好时光。

但更令人吃惊的事情还在后头呢，当沉浸在过去的回忆中难以自拔，却突然感觉头痛欲裂的他，再也顾不得那些在身体里到处乱窜的疼痛和小小的肚子不停发出的“咕噜咕噜”的抗议声，呲牙咧嘴的从地上挣扎着爬了起来，赫然发现他正身处在一个完全陌生而又吊诡的房间里。

先不说，像蛇一般倒吊在假天花上，那一条条的红色绳子是干什么用的，究竟有谁会更衣后睡在床上照镜，才是让人大惑不解的事情吧？

说实在的，就算是学校里那些整天有事没事都喜欢围在一块儿，对他疯狂尖叫最爱漂亮的花痴女生们，也顶多是小镜子不离手罢了，但平白无故的在卧室放置一块与床铺平排，却没有实际功能作用的等身（催情用）长横镜，这样不是很多余吗？

还有那几幅墙上挂画（春画）是怎么回事，其中一幅是彷彿只会出现在时代剧的人物，以女上男下的姿势纠缠在一起，另一幅则是赤身裸体的海女被章鱼骚扰侵犯的情景？

不过，最最最最最奇怪的还是旁边那张床不是床、沙发不是沙发、椅子不是椅子的怪异奇特的东西，饶是聪明如他，也说不出它的实际用处何在？

想到这里，小佐助一边把刚才从地上爬起来的时候，信手拈来的一盒录影带——《AnalysisofWomanFlesh》强行塞进放置在墙角的那一排排实木架子，天知道，对于向来酷爱干净整洁，每天早上都会进行晨浴一般仪式，甚至近乎洁癖的状态的宇智波来说，像小孩子般把东西随便乱扔，然后在心中恳求别人替他善后是决不可原谅的事情。

只见，上面正好摆放着另外两套录影带《人间废业》和《妖宴》，想当然尔，以他如今的年纪，是绝不可能知道这些在AV界一时传诵的名作，一边忍不住低声咆哮道。“该死的，这是什么鬼地方？全是乱七八糟的东西啊！”

就在此时，上天彷彿听见了他频临崩溃边缘的声音，居然真的派了一个人间使者来帮衪可怜的儿女解疑释惑，而这个人不是别人，（若套用他的话说）正是那个喜欢有事没事就爱去公园溜达溜达，顺便诱拐个倒了八辈子霉的弟弟回家，好满足他那隐藏在血腥暴力的虐待癖背后，不为人所知完全是自我作贱的受虐癖，同时又极度陶醉于让当事人羞恼至极的细碎呻吟声，并不分场合地秀出比完美的哥哥还要惊人的肌肉...，直到目前为止，连名字也懒得提起的混蛋宇智波长辈。

顿时，昨夜的记忆一幕幕像潮水般涌入脑海，让他的身体如遭雷击般地抖了一下，只不过，已经换上了一件绣着雪花和团扇家徽图案、领口大开的浅蓝色浴衣的男人，像是没有注意到他的异状似的，依旧顶着一头数十年如一日，像圣诞树般奇奇怪怪的发型，双臂抱胸斜倚门前，微眯着眼睛，看着站立在对面那张dreamlovechair旁边，如野马般难于驾驭却又充满活力的可爱小宠物，似笑非笑的道。“啧，小鬼，睡醒了吗？这里是Seikimatsu（世纪末）...啊。”

纵使这么多年来，小佐助对父母和哥哥以外的人事物均兴趣缺缺，但还是从电视上三不五时演的超人气综艺节目，听说过有一队出道超过二十年、现在仍然很活耀，里面的队员包括主音歌手都喜欢在演出时涂上非常庞克的大花脸，让人看不出他们真面目的老牌人气乐队，就是把Seikimatsu（圣饥魔Ⅱ）当其乐队名称？

另外，好像还有一套忘了名字的中古电影的主角造型，也是参照了Seikimatsu（圣饥魔Ⅱ）主音的造型而设计，话虽如此，对这种不知道是有意而为还是无心之失，抄龚或借鉴别人的不道德的行为，总是在不自觉地模仿着自家哥哥一举一动的他，一边装作若无其事的样子，一边故意用嫌弃的语气说。“Seikimatsu（圣饥魔Ⅱ）？”

老实说，先撇开一直被生存在这个与那世界间的狭缝中的人们，奉了做金科玉律的那句话“去芜存菁，以为己用”不谈，就连那套征服了好几代的国内外影迷、举世闻名的电影《星球大战》，也正是以《武士勤王记》作蓝本拍成的，何况在行内术语这不叫抄袭，而是叫向XXXX致敬，才对吧？

尽管如此，男人身为一个责任感强大的宠物主人，除了承诺照顾这只可爱的小宠物一生一世外，当然不会忘记时时刻刻关注和爱护他身体上（衣食住行）和心灵上（自尊和羞耻心）基本的需要，所以如无必要决不会主动去折对方的台，但那其中可不包括眼前人明明饿得一副快要晕倒的样子，口中却还逞强般的天真幼稚又侵害男人个人利益的行为，无奈的摇摇头，不知道是应该佩服小家伙的坚毅，还是应该嘲笑他的愚蠢。“呵呵...，真是笨蛋！”

说罢，自以为对小宠物非常体贴的男人，“啪”地打了一个响指，随即一个看起来像一株植物多过人类，穿着一件绣着黑底红云的袍子，长着一张鸳鸯脸的绿发黄眼的男子，就从门外推着一辆双层送餐车——顶层摆有一只放在漆盆上的大碗、一杯白开水、一支新鲜花草和一瓶白兰地酒，彷彿有意无意地把昨天没有完成的晚餐照办煮碗的来一次，底层放着各式各样的陶制餐具、一张床上小餐桌和一个被绣上紫阳花（绣球花）和团扇家徽图案的包袱巾，利用双结包裹起来的长方形便当盒，从门外面走进来。

等那人把东西都搬到床上，再一一摆放到位，才抬起头，打量了一下眼前这个目瞪口呆，显然已经魂不附体的小客人，一副恍然大悟的八卦表情，朝着不知道什么时候坐到床沿，此刻正恶狠狠的瞪着他的主人，知情识趣的躬身道。“斑大人，如果没有别的事，那属下先行告退了。”

当房门被关上的那一刻，本来坐在床上欣赏着小宠物，因一瓶小小的白兰地酒而惊惶失措又束手无策的窘态的男人，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲到对方身边，伸手抓住那条微微颤抖着的可爱小爪子，抢在他反应过来之前重重的甩到旁边的床上去。

然而，接下来发生的事情却让躲在门外，平素特别喜欢看人家脚底——找碴，鸳鸯脸男子大失所望。“老天爷啊，这一老一少，居然在情趣酒店的主题房间里，玩“扮家家酒”的游戏...。”

只见男人欺身压过去的同时，还恶质地拍了拍小佐助的痛处（翘臀），接着才用不容置疑的口气，重复了一遍昨晚那番充满警告意味的话。“小鬼，给你十分钟时间，乖乖地坐在床上，好好吃饭，不然我就拿白兰地酒当唾液，涂抹到这白里透红的小屁股上。”

难得有人愿意搭个台阶给自己下，他干嘛非要跟自己早已饿得头昏脑胀又饱受虚惊的脆弱身体过不去？更何况，这样做既可保住他视如性命般的重要东西——面子（尊严），又可利用敌人的资源、迅速补充等会若有机会逃走时，身体所需的能量，何乐而不为呢？

不满地“哼”了一声，示弱般的用尽了吃奶的力气，使劲地推了推身上的男人，然后翻身坐了起来，并如对方所愿的乖乖移动到，那张床上小桌子的跟前，一边把身后紧紧的抱着他的男人当作沙发上的（靠背）咕臣，一边小心翼翼的把那只（天然原木无漆）大碗的盖子，轻轻地移开。

出乎意料的是，里面盛着的竟然是兄弟俩每次生病或总是在外出应酬时喝得醉熏熏的父亲富岳，隔天因宿醉躺在床上休息，温柔的母亲美琴都会亲手烹调的最健康最美味最安心，甚至能挑动父子三人的味觉神经，让人忍不住食指大动的杂烩粥。

而且，男人还特意用了一种很普遍的香料调味品——葱，取代了价格昂贵的三叶芹，不经意间让人平添了几分亲切感，再加上它的美味彷彿直接渗透到佐助胃里的各部分，结果，成功的收服了一只出了名馋嘴的小猫，可爱得让人想好好痛爱一番挑食的小嘴巴。

不知道是谁说过这样的一句话，“当你觉得肚子饿时吃什么也会觉得比以往更美味的”，因此小佐助是绝对不会承认这个可恶的男人的厨艺，居然凌驾于他最最最最最爱的哥哥，甚至媲美他最亲爱最慈祥的母亲大人，哪怕是他将口中的那碗“一点也不美味”的杂烩粥，吃得干干净净、一滴也不剩呢！

貘——身体像熊，鼻子像象，眼睛像犀，尾巴像牛，腿像老虎，据说是从前神创造动物的时候，把剩下的半段物用来创造了貘。

喵喵酒吧——跟木叶里历久不衰的居酒屋和一般酒吧稍有不同的是，它的服务宗旨与理念是让猫咪成为客人灵魂慰藉的最佳选择，并提供从红、白葡萄酒、香槟汽泡酒、各类烈酒、日本清酒烧酎等应有尽有，简言之，集治愈心灵和消遣时间于一身的娱乐场所，也是喜爱流连夜店猎色的黑长炸男人，伺机擒获烂醉的“尸体”借酒行凶的地方，毕竟对他那个年代长大的人们来说，女人这种动不动就大吵大闹、哭哭啼啼的生物，只不过是一件件会走路的性工具而已。 

ps,下章是正文完结，斑和小佐要暂时“分开”了，所以在此之前，斑狠狠地耍了小佐最后一回，而鼬和柱间会在后记登场，谢谢。


	8. 是结束，也是开始

“喂——”此时，坐在床上的小佐助像只吃饱喝足的小猫般，打了一个长长的嗝，接着一边把手中空空如也的原木无漆大碗和漆汤匙，“砰”的一声放在面前的床上小桌子，一边抬起头看向某个可能是目前为止世上颜值最高的人型靠垫，直接了当地问着。“你打算什么时候放我走？”

说实在的，他已经厌倦了跟男人玩这种“哥哥与弟弟”扮家家酒的无聊幼稚游戏，何况，人家货真价实的正牌哥哥还在家里苦苦等待着，他口中独一无二的宝贝弟弟，像平日那般如同一颗小炮弹，猛地扑向他宽阔而温暖，让人舍不得离开的怀抱呢。

于是，急于回家找哥哥求亲亲求抱抱求安慰的他，尝试跟男人理性地讨论一下，眼前只能用糟透了来形容的状况，毕竟鼬曾语重心长地告诫过他，要是遇上打不过或下不了狠手的人物（特别是怪叔叔之类）就跟对方说说大道理（洗洗脑）吧，说不定会有什么意料之外的收获，便讨价还价起来。“最多，你欠我的那串三色丸子...不用你还就是了，好不好？”

闻言，正在偷偷地“吸猫”的男人，不禁暗自感叹着，总是以为世界是围绕着自己转的小孩子的天性善忘，就像他小时候因为被说的比唱的还好听的挚友柱间，彷佛战无不胜攻无不克的口遁纠缠了一整个下午，赶不及回家陪伴宝贝弟弟玩他最爱的扮家家酒游戏。

结果，偶尔闹闹小脾气却还是可爱得不行，身上穿着绣着团扇家徽和Q 版腐皮寿司图案睡衣的小泉奈，前一刻双手才紧紧抓着衣摆，噙着眼泪很是委屈地甩下一句“我最讨厌哥哥了！”，后一刻便闪电般地窜进口口声声“最讨厌的哥哥”怀里求亲亲求抱抱求安慰了。

此情此景，让一直迟迟走不出失去挚爱的痛，总以为除了自己以外统统是笨蛋，同时托小佐助的福肺活量越来越大的男人，忍不住哈哈大笑道。“小鬼，原来在你心目中，你的“价值”还不如一串“三色丸子”？”

要是换作平时，总是好了伤疤忘了疼，恍如永远记不住教训的他，被人一而再，再而三地看贬和侮辱，哪怕明知他沉浸于并不理性的情绪中，哪怕他的自尊、面子、身体几乎被男人践踏的残破不堪，也必定第一时间拿起小小的拳头替他早就已经荡然无存的名誉讨回公道，不然他就对不起绣在衣服背后，代表宇智波荣誉至高无上的团扇家徽吧？

但让凡事抱持着玩世不恭的心态游戏人间的男人感到纳闷的是，怀里的小家伙不但一下子安静下来，还露出一副哑巴吃黄莲，有苦自己知楚楚可怜的模样，像是被人戳中了什么死穴一样，黑色的小脑袋不由得垂得低低的，拳头紧握，用奶声奶气又带着颤抖的小嗓音拚命的控诉着。“混蛋，你知道什么，你知道什么？哥哥喜欢“三色丸子”的程度，甚至可以把甘粟甘当成第二个家啊！”

其实，这样说一点也不夸张，犹记得那年暑假，鼬因为太优秀而被学校派到外地参加比赛一星期，让没有了最亲亲爱爱的哥哥陪睡就会害怕得不敢关灯睡觉且一整夜恶梦发不停，甚至如同行尸走肉般活着的小佐助，第一次发现到原来在哥哥的眼中，唯一的弟弟还不如一串小小的三色丸子呢？

这一边厢，没了哥哥在身边度日如年的他，无论平时多爱吃多令人垂涎三尺的番茄在口中，仍然变得淡而无味，整天一副愁眉不展郁郁寡欢的样子，差点被担忧不已的母亲“抓”去小孩子最害怕最抗拒宛如地狱一般，充满可怕的针筒和药物等恐怖至极的场所——医院；另一边厢，每次比赛前后的空档中，鼬都会穿着简约舒适的优闲服饰，带着甜蜜而幸福的浅笑，出现在各种陌生景点，总是戳他额头的温暖大手和老是说着“对不起，小佐助，下一次吧”形状优美的薄唇，一刻都离不开一串串甜腻得让人作呕的三色丸子；

以至于，不久之后，当看到那个女人跟哥哥坐在湖边，像电视上演的月9剧里热恋中的情侣般，互相依偎在一起，品尝着后者眼中，比谁都“秀色可餐”的三色丸子那一幕，小佐助简直要崩溃了，毕竟母亲曾告诉过他“想要抓住一个男人（哥哥）的心，首先要抓住男人（哥哥）的胃哦。”更别提是，见三色丸子忘愚蠢弟弟嗜甜如命的哥哥啊。

“不，小佐助不要，哥哥是我的...不是三色丸子的...也不是那个利用三色丸子勾引哥哥的女人的...。”小佐助近乎歇斯底里地又吼又叫，让不知不觉被他柔弱的样子引发出想要保护对方心态的男人，再一次深深体会到小孩子果然是麻烦的生物，不管是一个人躲在公园的长椅上独自生闷气，还是像现在般刚睡醒头脑显然还不够清醒，抑或醉得一蹋糊涂发酒疯的时候，根本无法跟他们进行有效率的沟通。“啧，小鬼，一串小小的三色丸子，就能收买木叶引以为傲的天才，这年头的天才也太掉价了吧。”

要知道，但凡跟哥哥扯上一丁点关系的事情，让人很想咬一口小巧可爱的耳朵内，再也容不下任何污蔑或侮辱的声音，瞬间被惹毛的宇宙级兄控，像只炸毛的小猫般扑向万恶的铲屎官，随手拿起早就被人遗忘得干干凈凈的原木无漆大碗，猛地砸到那头标志性十足的黑长炸下，让人很想用拳头亲吻的额头，声嘶力竭的哭吼着。“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋！”

没想到，接下来发生的事情，简直让人看傻了眼，只听“砰”的一声巨响，男人那具充满力量的强大身体，居然被多次屡败屡战但屡战屡败，如同飞蛾扑火般弱小得不能再弱的小佐助，首次击倒在弥漫着旖旎暧昧的情色意味的双人床，骤眼看去，颇有一番“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”的诗人性情啊。

不知道过了多久，可能是一分钟，也可能是十分钟，男人依旧一动也不动地侧卧在床上，就像一具没有生命的美丽雕像般，让本来心里爽快了一些，却不知今次男人葫芦里卖的又是什么药，好看的眉头都快皱成一团的他举棋不定，不胜其耦，试探性的开口道。“喂，别装了，我早就看出来了。”

却不料，回应他的不是男人惯常的讥讽嘲笑声，而是一片死寂的房间和不断从额头处流溢出来殷红的鲜血，小佐助心中暗道，原来即使是恶魔一般邪恶的存在也好，还是被欺压得连与家人团聚也成奢望的自己也罢，大家身上所流的血液颜色都是一样的呢？

不过，现在不是想这个的时候，他必须冷静，冷静下来思考真正重要的事物，他不能白白浪费千载难逢的“逃走”机会——只要打开眼前那扇彷佛把他和外面的大千世界隔绝了一般的门，他就能够回到遇上男人之前的“正常”生活。

然而下一刻，当他把刚刚行凶的惯用手搭在把手上，向左旋转，房门应声而开的一剎那，数不尽的恐怖画面一幕幕闯入他的脑中，有的是男人血流披脸面容扭曲奄奄一息的样子，有的是男人不甘惨死从地狱归来化为厉鬼找他复仇，有的是周围的群众暗地里对哥哥和父母亲指指点点，谴责他们是“杀人犯”的亲属身份云云...。

经过一番激烈的思想挣扎，站在人生交叉点的小佐助，决定顺着他此刻的感觉走，又跑回床边上，先是将那具沉重的身体翻过来翻过去，然后直接跨坐在对方腰间，俯下身，伸出白嫩嫩的小手托着对方头部，香甜温润的小嘴用力地吸吮着对方受伤的部位，这是他第一次替自己以外的人“消毒止血”。

直到沾在额上的血迹一滴也不剩，他才转过身，将旁边小桌子上的那杯水和白兰地酒瓶，一先一后拿起来泼到对方超级欠扁的脸上，就像电视演的时代剧里的狱卒，奉命把受不了残酷的刑求而暂时晕死过去的犯人重新唤醒过来般，其后甚至像医疗剧集里的医生，对待心跳停止的病人一样，疯狂地打他！揍他！扁他！

可惜的是，上天似乎对小佐助一点也不留情，无论他多么努力出尽百宝，也不能唤醒恍若植物人一般毫无知觉地躺在身下的男人，正当他一筹莫展之际，突然灵机一动，视线落在了那盏床头灯背后的插座面板上，接着，他用力地抓着男人其中一只强壮的手臂，硬是把人拖到床褥的边缘位置，再加上救人如救火，当下迅速的把床头柜上的东西如狂风扫落叶般，一扫而光。

谁知道，当男人修长的手指刚被插进电源插座里，旁边的小佐助突然被电了一下，随即感觉小肚子被人乘乱踢了一脚，连续倒退了几步，一屁股跌坐在了硬如盘石的木地板上，让他饱受节磨的小屁股也再次受罪，终于忍不住放声痛呼。“喔唷！好痛！”

就在他还未搞清楚怎么回事，不知道什么时候“复活”过来的植物人，一个箭步上前，抓起地上惨兮兮的小猫的衣领，顺势压倒在身后的墙壁上，背后猛烈的撞击让身心皆饱受煎熬的他，咳嗽连连。“咳咳咳...该该该...咳咳咳...。”

但让人大惑不解的是，在头顶那一盏盏可供调较不同角度昏黄的射灯照耀下，男人如同圣诞树般滑稽的炸毛长发突然变成蓬松的爆炸头，俊美得如同雕塑般的脸庞上笼罩着一层寒霜，眼神冷漠至极的俯视着一愣一愣的小佐助，好像他干了什么丧尽天良伤天害理惨绝人寰的事情似的。

“小鬼，难道你的脑袋是装饰品吗？”只见，浴衣上和厚实的胸肌上都留下明显的烧焦痕迹，但眉头却连皱都没皱一下，彷佛不知道痛楚为何物的男人，不忘再次对将两人一步步逼向危险边缘却懵然不知差点进了鬼门关，恐怕连绝缘体与导电体也不懂如何分辨的小笨蛋，冷嘲热讽一番。“你还真是蠢得无药可救了。”

此时此刻，感觉全身骨头都快散架了的小佐助，难抑心中愤愤不平之气，他好不容易费尽了九牛二虎之力把人救回来，不仅听不到对方一声“谢谢”，还要反过来被忘恩负义的超级大混蛋数落，真是好心没好报啊。

早知道就不该多管闲事，任由这可恶的家伙永远睡死在床上算了，不过，想归想，在了解弟弟甚至多过他本人了解他自己的鼬眼里，从来都是典型的口是心非、刀子嘴豆腐心的小佐助是无论如何也不会做出“见死不救”的事情吧。

天知道，小佐助的梦想除了跟哥哥永远站在同一阵线，包括但不限于日常工作、私人生活和战斗中，还要以壮大和保护哥哥和父母为首的宇智波为终生事业什么的，那怕是面前这早就该被打入十八层地狱的“恶魔”啦。

“混蛋，你才是蠢得无药可救，你全家都是蠢得无药可救！”过了半晌才找回自己声音的他，终于开口反驳，不料却突然感觉脑袋晕晕乎乎，思路也渐渐变得越来越不清晰，甚至视线也越发模糊起来，就像很多年都没睡过好觉似的，眼皮愈发沉重意识游离在半梦半醒之间。

隐隐感觉有些不对劲的他，紧紧咬着嘴唇，努力让自己保持清醒和理智，可依然无济于事，就像那些前一刻还疯玩疯闹，下一刻立马倒地就睡着的淘气孩子般，只能任由男人把他那具再也抵挡不住沉沉睡意而瘫软下来的身子，直接放回床上并给他盖上被子以防着凉。

接着，男人抬头看了一眼眉头皱得越来越紧的他，低头在额头深深地吻了一下，送上发自心底最真挚的祝福。“小鬼，祝你有个好梦。”

当他彻底陷入黑暗之前，最后听到的声音是从床边站起身，正要走到门口的男人，作为回应经常在骂人的时候，绕着圈把自己也骂进去的小佐助，此时内心疑问最直率的答案。“我会在地狱等你的，我的...。”

后记1：

“不要！不要！哥哥不要走！”等到小佐助再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经是三天之后的事情了，此时，脑子里依然昏昏沉沉无法集中精神，而且越想集中就越累，似乎还分不清梦境和现实的区别的他，思绪却始终停留在跟男人“最后的分手时刻”，犹如梦呓一般的祈求着。“求求你，不要把小佐助一人留在没有哥哥，比地狱还要可怕得多的地方啊，鸣鸣鸣。”

“小佐助，对不起，没有下次了...。”直到旁边几乎寸步不离守着宝贝弟弟，不断在心中祈求着上天，让对方可以快点清醒过来，同时，因自觉没能尽到保护对方责任而悔恨不已，喃喃自语般重复着同一句话的鼬，察觉到对方细微的动静，彷佛为了抢回他的注意力，两根手指并拢轻轻地戳了戳终日被蹂躏，却依旧一如既往光滑白晰的额头。“啊，痛。”

“小懒猪，起床没？”只见，在头顶那盏大吊灯昏黄的光芒照耀下，嘴角虽然如同往日一样挂着令人百看不厌的温柔笑容，但彷佛从没睡饱过一样，带着厚厚黑眼圈的眼睛和眼角那滴悄然流下的泪，却出卖了他最真实的感情，想当然尔，他口中的愚蠢弟弟肯定看不出来。“再睡下去，我们就赶不及在中午前到达火之国最大的MugenTsukuyomi游乐场玩了。”

接着，在鼬的帮助下，小佐助撑起半个身子靠在对方身上，他一度以为自己睡得糊里糊涂听错了，露出一脸不敢置信的惊讶表情，正要开口说话，却见对方拿起水杯倒了一杯水给他解渴，不管是出于他对哥哥近乎本能的驯服，还是干涸的喉咙需要更多的滋润，乖乖地张开嘴巴，像只等待喂食的雏鸟那样。“...咕嘟咕嘟...咕嘟咕嘟...。”

由于时间不等人，下一刻，鼬用眼角的余光瞥一眼他奇迹般地痊愈的脖子，伸手轻轻抹去挂在他嘴角的几滴水珠，開始替他脱下那件印着番茄图案和绣着团扇家徽的睡衣，并换上早就准备好用作出（远）门的衣服和袜子，在这整个的过程中小佐助都异常配合鼬。

可他不知道的是，他这副乖巧懂事又听话的样子，反而让鼬的心愈发的冷了。回想当日，因为弟弟的突然失踪而担惊受怕，根本无法冷静下来等待一点也不上心的大人们进行所谓的调查，鼬暗自发誓一定要亲自把危难中的弟弟找回来，正好此时，一通没有来电显示的神秘电话打到他的手机，让这个心急如焚的哥哥立马直奔到隐藏在大都市繁华地段后面的风月区——专为那些想干坏事儿的情侣们，准备一个真正疯狂的夜晚的情侣酒店，充满各种恶趣味的情趣主题房间。

虽然早就做好了最坏的打算，但眼前的画面却让鼬恨不得把自己杀死个千百次，只见，静静地躺在床上狼狈不堪的宝贝弟弟，显然被喂食了什么药物，如同睡美人一般沉睡不醒，不仅如此，他的脖子和身体某些地方包括小屁股，也留下了很多“不明伤痕”，再加上，原本穿在他身上的那套衣服（背后绣有团扇家徽的高领上衣、白色短裤和印上番茄图案的小裤裤）统统不翼而飞，（被）重新换上一件不知哪来的浴衣和印上Q 版腐皮寿司图案的小裤裤。

当深谙人情事故的鼬一想到，在他不知道的地方，居然有人先是侵犯了自家纯洁得如白纸的弟弟，然后把弟弟那条小裤裤当成战利品般，趁着夜深人静之时，一边想着弟弟宛如天使般纯真无邪的可爱脸蛋，一边干出一些禽兽不如的变态行为，即使把如今不知道躲在何方的“犯人”拖拉出来，千刀万剐，也难消他心头之恨啊。

“小佐助，我们出发吧。”此时，将一切都安排得妥妥当当的鼬，正要伸手去牵弟弟小手，背着一个恐龙小背包的小佐助，目光却定定地落在手中，一把看起来十分破旧却无比锋利的匕首，刀柄上还刻着一个让人闻风丧胆的名字——Madara，旁边散落着一块绣上团扇家徽的紫色包袱布和一个长方形的便当盒，放在里面的那串三色丸子早已因环境气温等原因而变坏变味，已经不能吃进肚子里。

“Ma...da...ra...三色丸子...奇怪房间...餐厅...野猪...公园...泉姐姐...哥哥...爸爸妈妈...。”顿时，让好不容易从失去哥哥的可怕恶梦中暂时逃脱，渐渐地忆起他失踪至今难以忘怀的经历的小佐助，再一次陷入深深的绝望之中。“这一切，果然不是梦...！”

“小佐助，不要再去想了，过去了都过去了...。”被空气中弥漫的那股沉痛哀伤的氛围，压迫得几乎透不过气来的鼬，一边从背后拥抱着心爱的小团子，一边安抚着那颗正偷偷地哭泣着吶喊着哀求着，彷佛容不下一点点污秽的幼小纯洁的心灵。“不管你以后变成怎样，我都永远深爱着你！”

但事实上，日后被父亲富岳“赶出家门”的他，称为“大骗子”的鼬，没有说出口的那句潜台词却是“从今以后，已经哥哥失格的他再也不能留在弟弟身边，因为父亲已经决定了把小佐助这败坏了家族名声的小儿子，送到鸟不拉屎鸡不生蛋乌龟不靠岸的乡下疗养院，渡过此生。”

所以，跟小佐助在小孩子最喜欢的游乐场，痛痛快快毫无顾忌地玩一整天，就是目前还没有力量违抗既是族长又是父亲富岳的命令，打从出生起便注定了肩负宇智波的荣光与未来的鼬，最后为比世上大部分东西都重要得多的弟弟，唯一能做的事情吧。

后记2：

话说有一天，柱间在归家的路途上偶遇多年不见，总是神龙见首不见尾的好友斑，当时对方正好在河边手快脚快地解决生理问题，却因突然感觉到后方有人接近而乱了节奏，于是，完事后后者自然而然的找妨碍了他好事的混蛋柱间，大战三百回合了。

不过，这次的决斗地点不是像小时候般，没有半个观众为他们喝采的河边青草地，而是一间斑三不五时去“执尸”鱼龙混杂的酒吧，只见，这两位彷佛是人家说的什么“青春都过了，只剩老人的体臭”的传奇人物，边喝酒边把话岔到了那些年，我们一起做过的蠢事去了...。

斑虽说在外面号称千杯不醉，奈何偏偏被他遇上像是他的克星一般，有过之而无不及量如江海的柱间，一下子兵败如山倒的斑，只来得及向露出暧昧笑容的计程车司机，报出一个临时居留的地址，就华丽丽的醉倒在此生最亲密的朋友和最强大的敌人——柱间，任何时候都愿意为他张开温暖的怀抱里。

结果，反过来踢到铁板惨被“执尸”，老是得势不饶人的斑，隔天在床上醒过来的时候，第一眼看见的不是头顶熟悉的天花板，而是一张被无限放大的熟悉面孔，于是出于本能反应一拳把那人击倒在地上。“千手柱间，你是白痴吗，哪有人用这种方法叫人起床的？”

说罢，斑这才发现他身上的衣服，跟昨天穿的不一样了，不用说，肯定又是某人多管闲事的结果，向着把“早知道，昨晚就干了你”的沉痛心情，全写在那张平凡得再不能平凡却隐藏着致命吸引力的成熟脸孔，像是叹息一般地说着那个彷佛早就从人生字典里删除的词语。“...谢谢。”

“不用道谢啦，因为我们是最好的朋友...。”从来都是有话直说的柱间，难得的吞吞吐吐起来。“斑...虽然这是个人的喜好...但这样真的很不健康...。”顿时，让本来耐着性子等待着下文，像只佣懒的猫咪般，重新躺回床上的黑长炸美人，眉头一皱，有些不耐烦地打断他。“有话快说，有屁快放，少他妈的给我卖关子。”

“这是我昨晚在你的柜子里找替换衣物时，无意之中找到的，看它的大小尺寸，应该不是你的东西吧——”像是意外发现对方不可告人的另一面，柱间一副深受打击模样颓然丧气，但为了你痛我也痛的好友着想，决定不管三七二十一豁出命去，一边把手中印着番茄图案的小裤裤递过去，一边在心中祈求对方给予否定的回答，一边小心翼翼地问着。“也不是泉奈的。”

自从，那个总是被眼前的人间美景“捧在手心怕摔着，含在嘴里怕化掉”，同时把柱间当成无时无刻拐骗自家哥哥简直十恶不赦的大坏蛋，黑短炸少年永远地消失在苍穹的尽头，再也没人敢在这位失去挚爱弟弟的可怜哥哥面前，提起那个随时惹来杀身之祸“禁忌”一般的美丽名字。

然而，让人出乎意料的是，被误以为是痴汉和恋童癖的斑，不仅没有任何动怒的迹象，俊美的脸上也没有惯常的讥讽嘲笑之色，反而，若无其事地下床走出卧室，只是经过好友身边的时候，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度出手夺回对方手中之物，当成现在在某些圈子里非常流行的“小裤裤发圈”，转眼间，把一头如刺猬般的炸毛长发，扎成女人味十足的长长的马尾。

斑不以为然的摇摇头，轻描淡写地道。“千手柱间，谁告诉你，小裤裤只用来脱的嗅的，甚至满足（你）不彻实际的性幻想，这也太落伍了吧。”

隔天，一直不离不弃侍奉斑的忠仆——绝，史无前例地请一个下午的假去医院，据不知名人士所透露的理由是，他要接受一项难度挺高的断肢接驳手术。“为什么受伤的人总是我？”

END（正文完）

ps，正文到此为止，撒花～撒花～下章开始是番外也是迈向真正结局，二八年华的少年佐再次见到斑，然后要解决「家务事」了，等修改完它之后，蕃茄便开始码结局，谢谢。


	9. （番外）1被囚禁的少年

一间座落于昔日被称为世界上最美丽的湖畔小镇，依山傍水，环境幽雅，表面上是由大正建筑风格的豪华洋馆改建成的乡下疗养院，实际上是宇智波多年来不断投入巨资，用于研究家族遗传性疾病的秘密研究所。

某间隐秘的病房里，住着一个无论是天赋、容貌、气质和家世都无可挑剔，唯一欠缺的可能只是一点点运气的黑短炸少年，原本应该是用来歌颂稍纵即逝的青春年华，却被迫消耗在日复一日如同笼中鸟般，看似愉快平稳而宁静，实则沉闷单调枯燥的疗养生活。

天知道，佐助永远不会忘记那天下午发生的事情，原本像对普通的兄弟般在游乐场玩疯了的两人，刚刚从那座被喻为“游乐场三件宝”之一，可以饱览底下和远处的一切，让人叹为观止的美景的巨型摩天轮，手牵着手微笑着走出来，想要排队再玩一次的时候，却不料，忽然出现一群穿着绣上团扇家徽制服，宣称他们只是奉命行事的陌生男人，把他们团团围住了。

接着，他们其中一个的男人，走上前来，粗壮的手臂猛然抓住纤细的手臂，企图把鼬怀中的小团子强行夺过来，受惊不小的佐助霎时吓得脸色刷白，扭过头去，像是求救一般看向对方，同时伸出另一只手来，一把抓住对方的手腕，不停地喊着那个最重要的称呼。“哥哥，哥哥...。”

但让他万万想不到的是，前一刻才在摩天轮的顶点告白般柔声说着“不管你以后变成怎样，我都永远深爱着你！”的完美哥哥，后一刻却面无表情地甩开了他的手！甩开了他的手！甩开了他的手！

巨大打击与震惊之下，佐助彻底失去了思维和反抗的能力，任由男人和同伴将那具丢失了灵魂的身体硬生生拖走了，从此以后，离开最梦幻的游乐场，离开最温暖的家，离开最最最最最喜欢的哥哥，把他带到一个完全陌生的地方去。

当天晚上，佐助度过了一生中最漫长的夜晚，经过刚才医护人员*一番扰嚷，被迫换上普通病人服饰的他，一手紧紧的搂抱着宛如哥哥代替品，曾经陪伴他无数个白昼与黑夜，相信今后也会一直陪伴在侧的小恐龙布偶，一手拿着那把似乎象征着他器量还是远远不够强大，包括他在内不知沾上了多少鲜血的匕首，独自躲在新房间的墙角，因苦苦思念或许永远地从他如尘埃般渺小的生命，彻底消失的父母和哥哥而暗自哭泣。

然而，随着时间的流逝，那颗被寂寞和恐惧（死亡）逐渐地占据着，却一如既往地纯净和纯粹的心，清楚地明白到眼下他面临的处境何其艰难的同时，也发现到一件让他做梦也没想到的事情，那些往日被哥哥视如一颗颗珍珠般既珍贵又晶莹剔透的泪水，根本无法挽留任何东西都无法取代只存在于家人之间独有的羁绊。

于是，在一个又一个彷彿永远看不到尽头，充满无穷无尽的痛楚、痛苦和空虚可怕夜晚的残酷考验下，被迫迅速成长起来的他，不再独自躲进阴暗的角落一直哭一直哭，不再像个傻小子般小心翼翼的把哥哥特意寄给他的生日卡、贺卡和家庭照（利用偷偷藏起来的剪刀跟浆糊笔，把哥哥和爸爸妈妈的照片，再加上其蜡笔自画像拼拼凑凑的全家福）等当成宝贝似的挂在白色墙壁上，近乎自欺欺人地安慰着自己，父母和哥哥从来没有忘记他，也从来没有放弃他，他永远是他们恨铁不成钢的小儿子和独一无二的愚蠢弟弟。

不再像叛逆期般为反抗而反抗，在全天候二十四小时的监视器下，老老实实地当个合格的病患，乖乖地被医护人员“定时定候”检查身体、打针和吃药（总比被绑在床上“定时定候”检查身体、强行喂药和注射药物强）；好好吃饭尽量不挑食（总比躺在床上打点滴和营养液强）；按时洗澡泡澡（总比被当成小猫小狗般强行抓进去浴室的浴缸洗强）；不熬夜尽量维持睡眠质素（总比被喂食安眠药之类睡得死死的强）；跟唯一好友兼玩伴小恐龙多多倾诉心事和纵横驰骋于哥哥寄给他的儿童绘本和童话故事世界（总比去见所谓的心理治疗师强）；留点面子给他身边的医护人员（总比遭受语言和精神暴力强）；

唯一不变的就是，现如今，大部分时候，如同一只安静温顺又不乱闹的小猫般，收敛起尖牙利爪忍受屈辱，等待着时机到来，他一直坚持着自己的梦想，没有忘记过，也没有放弃过，终有一天，他会从牢笼般的房间被释放出来，就像以往无数次般，哥哥会亲自带他回家，然后在一个自由及不用惧怕的状况下，毫无掩饰活出真我！

就这样，经过二千多个日与夜，佐助迎来了他的第一个客人，不是他魂牵梦萦的鼬，而是朝思暮想的同时，恨不得将之挫骨扬灰的混蛋男人，于是便有了下面这一幕“久别重逢、感人肺腑”的老土戏码。

“小鬼，好久不见，别来无恙吧？”只见，背对着铁窗，站在床前的男人标志性的黑长炸随意披撒在肩上，依旧优雅而精力充沛的肢体，被整洁明亮的白大挂紧紧包裹住，完全看不出岁月痕迹的俊美脸庞，戴着一副黑色金属细框眼镜，看起来一副专业人士的样子，用着长辈关心后辈的语气，亲切的问候着。“你还记得我吗？”

“...是你！”闻言，（在男人面前）就像从来不知礼貌为何物的佐助，脸上的神情丝毫不为所动，用眼角的余光装作不经意的瞥一眼，虎视眈眈的站在门口的几个医护人员，不动声色地收回了刚刚探进枕头下，正要把隐藏其中的凶器掏出来的手，慢慢地从躺着的姿势转变为坐起来，咬牙切齿道。“混蛋，你来这儿到底想干什么？”心中想的却是。“哼，居然还打扮成他最最最最最讨厌的医生模样，难道是玩厌了哥哥与弟弟的扮家家酒游戏，所以改玩了医生和病人的角色扮演游戏？”

“啧，看来你不止没有忘记，还十分怀念和刻骨铭心呢。”彷彿又回到两人初遇的时候，相似的情境，相似的对话，没有哥哥和家人陪伴在侧的弱小身影再一次被遗弃，那双纯粹的眼睛再一次露出警惕的目光，褪去了婴儿肥的漂亮脸蛋再一次写满了悲凉与孤独，像是想到了什么，男人嘴角勾起异常妖娆的笑容，附在他耳边暧昧的说出下半句，还故意喷出热呼呼的气息。“小鬼，为了奖励你出色的表现，身为主人的我，当然要来抱一抱，这具极度渴望得到抚慰的（淫荡）身体...。”

“混蛋！混蛋！混蛋！”先别提，仇人见面，分外眼红，就是这个突然出现在眼前的男人，一见面便羞辱自己，要自己难堪，还摆出一副高高在上的姿态，瞬间勾起了自己最羞耻的回忆，让本来就满腔怒火的佐助现在更是怒火中烧，从床上弹起身来，毫不留情的扑向把他弄到如斯田地的罪魁祸首。

就在两人双双摔倒在地上的一剎那，男人不禁嘴角上扬，心中暗道，年轻真好。

另一方面，由于这里的监控器糸统正在进行性能升级，以至于，当门口的几个医护人员听到动静时，男人已经被按在地板摩擦，脆弱的脖子被人紧紧掐着，行凶者正跨坐在其身上，凶神恶煞的吼叫着。“去死吧！去死吧！去死吧！”

下一刻，医护人员踩着几近一致的步伐，向着床边飞快地冲过来，其中一个一边从白衣里摸出一支注射器，一边紧张地问着。“带土先生，您没事吧？”

当看到医护人员手中的东西，曾几何时以为他天不怕地不怕，出了事让哥哥替他擦屁股的行凶者，手脚不能克制地无故颤抖着，深怕再一次被人抓住他那只满是针孔的手臂，强行注射一些奇奇怪怪的药物，搞得他整天浑浑噩噩的躺在床上，甚至连自己是谁也不知道，更别说要回去哪里，该去做什么，时时刻刻铭记在心一刻也不敢忘怀，名为宇智波佐助真正的梦想？

“没事、没事。”不过幸好，上天对他还是不薄的，即使在（看上去）受人支配的恶劣环境下，依然能无动于衷地扮演好自己角色，演技简直好得叫人不敢相信的男人，抢先一步用手势成功阻止对方接下来的行动，一边安抚般的拍了拍挂在脖子上的手，一边讨好般的朝着跟他狼狈为奸的医护人员，露出一个漂亮得不象话的虚假笑容。“等一下，为了方便日后替他看诊，请给我们十分钟的独处时间，可以吗？”

“带土先生，最近一年来，这小子的暴力倾向变得越来越严重——”带头的医护人员，看了一眼在组织里比他更高级的男人，又看了一眼骑在男人身上的贵重物品，像是妥协一般收起那支注射器，留下一句，在旁人眼中，其实是挺中肯的评论。“请您自己小心一点。”

但别人不知道的是，哪怕吵得再狠，即使闹得再凶，男人也不过是把它当成是有点孤单，有点傲娇的小孩子为了引人注意而闹别扭耍小脾气而已。“这我当然明白，否则我也不会特地赶过来了，不是吗？”

临离开前，那人丢下一句“有事你就大声喊，我们就在外面的走廊”，便领着几个下属退了出去，把病房的空间留给了两人好好交流。

“佐助，别怕，没事了...。”随着脚步声的渐渐远去，心都提到嗓子眼儿的他总算是松了一口气，整个人脱力一般瘫在了男人身上，随即，强而有力的手臂紧紧缠上腰间，稳稳地将他抱个满怀，眼泪不由自主地涌出滑落在精致的脸颊，沾湿了宽阔胸前的一大片衣服，毕竟，他已经很久很久没有听到别人喊自己名字，很久很久没有跟别人作出如此亲密肢体接触，很久很久没有像现在般痛痛快快哭上一场。“谁、谁说我怕了，混蛋，鸣鸣鸣。”

等他哭够了，缓了一会儿，才慢慢抬起头，伸手胡乱地擦了擦眼角的泪水，就像什么也没发生过般，优美的唇角勾起了一道讽刺挖苦的笑容，挑衅道。“哼，宇智波带土？真亏你想得出来，果然人如其名（老土得掉渣）啊！”

“小鬼，别生气嘛，名字不过是代号而已。”善心大发的男人边继续给他欲求不满迟早带回去圈养的小猫顺顺毛，边解释着。“何况，在这世界，名字可以是假的，但学历可是假不了的。”

突然感到一阵天旋地转，小学没毕业的佐助还未来得及说点什么，就被男人反击一般压在身下，比想像中来得软的几缕发丝因抵抗不了地心吸力而落下，搔得他脸心痒痒的，心却乱糟糟的，抵着结实胸膛的双手甚至使不上一点力，四目相投间，各自看到对方眼中的自己，忍不住吞了一口口水，不料却引来一阵嘲笑。“佐助啊佐助，没想到，你比我还心急！”

说罢，托起倔强而委屈的下颚，蛮横的吻在负气的小嘴巴，这不是男人第一次吻他，也不是第一次吻得他一度缺氧，脑袋一片空白暂时无法思考，但不同的是，伴随着痛苦而来的强烈快感，让他暂时忘记被失联一年的哥哥“抛弃”的痛，小小的舌头不由自主地与对方共舞着，不大不小的爪子从胸前移动到敏感的背部，修长白晳双腿和颀长有力双腿互相交缠着，发出了若有若无的喘息声。“啾啾啾...。

此时此刻，被蹂躏的一脸享受简直萌哭铲屎官的佐助，已经很久很久没尝过这种被肯定、被重视、被需要的滋味了，虽然给人的感觉不像人家说的吃一颗糖般的甜腻腻，也不像吃屎般的难受恶心，却让人回味无穷流连忘返呢。

“啧，小鬼，你知道吗？”男人名正言顺地献上一个goodbyekiss后，不忘向近在咫尺动不动就炸毛萌萌哒的有趣宠物，一脸恶质地笑着调侃。“当一个人因负气而嘟起小嘴的时候，最好的办法就是用嘴巴堵住它啊。”

接着，男人拉着他一起站起来，摸了摸那颗可爱的小刺猬头，甩下一句。“好了，外面那些“虫子”肯定等得不耐烦了，我们明天见吧。”便头也不回的走了。

只留下了那个依旧孤独且爱自由的身影在房间里，等待着另一个跟他互补同樣孤独且爱自由的灵魂，履行约定。

医护人员——又名研究员或保全的宇智波族人。

tbc

下章，小佐会透过斑了解这几年外面发生的事，特别是哥哥和爸爸妈妈他们，并下了某个重大决定，然后被斑救出去准备解决「家务事」。


	10. （番外）2逃出象牙塔

翌日，当清晨的第一缕阳光被质感厚重、隔音保温效果一流布帘，拒之门外，穿着白大挂的胸前挂着名牌，上头写着“带土”的俊美男人如约而至，从门口慢慢地靠近床边，尽量放轻步子，以免吵醒对面那个动不动就爱闹情绪，大发起床气的小懒猪。

“啧，真是让人不省心——”然后，斑坐到了床边，彷彿怕他闷坏自己似的，一边小心翼翼地扯掉那条盖着（相较于以前如团子般白白胖胖）略微瘦弱身子的薄被，并将其（连同怀里的绿色小恐龙布偶一并）甩到一旁，瞬间让（十年如一日）可爱的刺猬头重见天日，一边伸手轻轻拨开因为汗湿而贴在额上的稍长浏海，试图替他抚平眉间蹙起的皱褶，语气不自觉放柔。“小鬼，别皱眉了，不然就糟蹋了上天赐给你的这张漂亮精致脸蛋。”

“嗯？”半梦半醒间，佐助隐隐约约感觉到那只熟悉而温暖的手，抚过他的脸颊，难道是哥哥？他的身体出于本能朝着边上的热源靠去，像只宣示拥有权的小猫般给再次现身的铲屎官，直接来了个最高级别见面礼——黑色小脑袋在主人宽大厚实手掌上蹭来蹭去，斑嘴角微微上扬，凑到发间若隐若现的可爱小耳朵，轻轻吹口气，一副得了便宜还卖乖的样子，戏谑道。“哈哈哈，看来这具身体真的很饥渴呢，你说是不是，佐助？”

话音刚落，佐助猛地一个激灵，睁开双眸，率先映入眼帘的是除了逗着他玩，就是逗着他玩的某个超级大混蛋，让本来有少许（真的只有少许）期待跟对方见面的他，心底莫名的涌起一股无名怒火，正要发作，却反被对方抢先一步用力把他按回床上，伸手捂住即将发飙的嘴巴。“唔唔唔...。”

“小鬼果然是小鬼。”在不明就里的情况下，被彻底惹毛的佐助剧烈地挣扎起来，手和脚也不断地晃动着，似乎忘记了多年前那次血的教训，斑饶有兴致地挑了挑眉，继续说道。“接下来我说的话，你可要仔细听好了，除非你想现在，立即，马上去睡回笼觉。”

就像为了证明自己不是开玩笑般，随即收回一只手，从口袋取出秘密武器——经过昨天那齣闹剧，为了以防万一，他们特地给了从本部来的“带土”一支镇定剂充当护身符。即使斑压根就没有想过要拿来使用，还是恶质地在佐助面前晃来晃去，顿时吓得他瞳孔一缩，骤然停下所有反抗动作。

“从这一刻起，好好的、乖乖的回答问题，说话的时候要看着我的眼睛，这是最基本的礼貌，知道吗？”见佐助疯狂点头，斑终于放开了他，同时用眼角余光瞥一眼墙角处的监视器。“先坐起来再说吧，我们剩下的时间不多了。”

接着，斑一面将犹如惊弓之鸟的佐助扶坐起来，贴心地拿过枕头放在后背让他能好好靠着，一面抬手安抚般的摸了摸他硬中带软的黑丝，一面连珠炮发般甩下一连串看似（当事人心中）早有答案，背后却隐藏着一个个扎心真相问题。“小鬼，你知道这里是什么地方吗？当初你的父母为什么要联合你的哥哥把你“关”在这里？而你的哥哥又为什么从一年前开始，就断绝了一切联系？”

不知是因为被眼前一派温柔假象的斑所迷惑了，还是因为斑毫不留情抓住他的痛处猛戳，抑或因为那颗孤独的心渴望找一个倾诉的物件，佐助瞪着一双猫眼死死盯着斑看，壮着胆子回击道。

“这里是地狱一般的现实...”这句话是从中二叔叔那里学来的。

“把我“关”在这里的不是父母和哥哥，而是宇智波的名声和荣誉...”既是族長又是父亲的富嶽，曾不止一次告诫鼬和年幼的他，家族永远比个人更重要。

“哥哥他只是太忙有很多事要处理，才没有抛弃我这唯一弟弟...”就像小时候哥哥边戳额头边说出来的“对不起，佐助，下一次吧”，一定会有下一次，哥哥绝对不会绝对不会绝对不会骗我。”

末了再补上一句，但语气中满是撒娇的意味。“哼，我会变成这样还不全都是拜你所赐吗？带土先生！”

即使佐助被哥哥背叛出卖也依然无条件信任对方，依然听不得别人数落对方，哪怕为此而吃了不少苦头（天知道，斑一想到他那条白哲纤细的手臂上，布满了密密麻麻的可怕针孔，就气得不行，这小鬼，竟敢如此不爱惜这具两人共享身体），斑不禁暗自感叹：宇智波的弟弟简直一个模刻出来似的，同样的哥哥说什么信什么；同样的自家哥哥最完美，所有坏事都是被别人欺骗或逼迫的；同样的失去哥哥就像失去全世界般，一切都变得没有意义，纯真得让人不忍心打破他们的童话世界，但说出口的话却是。“看来你真的什么都不知道，因此落得今时今日这般的下场，也怪不得别人了。”

果不其然，佐助不悦的撇撇嘴，死鸭子嘴硬的甩下一句，“宇智波斑...我愿意，你管得着吗，哼。”殊不知，那紧紧抓着床单的手却出卖了他的情绪。

“啧，看来我今天很有必要给你上一课“家族历史课”吧，省得那天不小心丢了性命，你连凶手是谁都不知道。”有道是，你永远都无法叫醒一个装睡的人，除非那个装睡的人自己决定醒来，既然如此，斑便唯有在那道鲜血淋漓的伤口上撒一把盐，再撒一把盐，好让他一次性痛个彻底，痛个清醒。“小鬼，你知道对宇智波的大家来说，比起家族的名声和荣誉，更重要的是什么吗？是庞大的家族财产，绝不能落入外人手里。”

“同时，为了保证所谓的血统纯正和高贵身份，因此想出了一个最聪明且最愚蠢的方法：族内通婚...接下来的很长一段时间里，它的的确确起到维护族人权益和秩序的期望，但却引起灾难性的后果...。”说到这里，斑偏过头，像是看着隐藏在布帘后面的风景，又像是故意吊人胃口似的，好半晌才听到他再次开口。“从某一代起，族中孕妇早产、流产、夭折的风险显着增加，即使成功诞下婴儿也无法保证孩子都拥有良好的精神状态和健康体魄，绝大部分不是先天畸形、没有生育能力，就是患上精神方面疾病，要么是（像止水和鼬般常人眼中的）天才，要么是（像他般彻头彻尾的）疯子。”

佐助虽然很怀念小时候窝在哥哥那温暖的怀里，听着后者诵读一本本精挑细选床边故事日子，但眼看斑这混蛋竟越说越离谱，越离谱越要说，他忍不住大吼一声。“你胡说八道，我从来没有看见过、也没有听过在宇智波族地有这种人...！”

面对他的质疑，斑却不以为然，呵呵一笑。“你当然没看过、听过，因为这些可怜的畸形儿早在瓜瓜落地的那一刻，就被医护人员抱在怀里（当着父母面前）用手活活捂死...要是没有生育能力的是次子、三男、四子、幼子等问题倒不大，否则就要借（弟弟）种生子...至于受精神疾病所苦的孩子们，无一不被（家人）一辈子像囚犯般“关”在暗无天日的牢笼...。”

佐助一边非常仔细的听着，一边目不转睛地盯着斑那宛如雕塑般的完美侧脸，希望可以从中看出什么破绽拆穿谎言，斑依旧语不惊人誓不休的淡淡的说着。“可惜人算不如天算，计画永远赶不上变化，就像被命运诅咒一般，剩下来的聪明健康宝宝随着年纪渐长，步入青春期的身体亦开始出现各式各样的瑕疵，譬如视力衰退，譬如器官衰竭，剎那间，让宇智波陷入前所未有的灭族危机中...。”

如果说，上面所提及的，不仅仅只是发生在宇智波、日向等大家族，亦发生在寻常人家，既是禁忌中的禁忌，也是公开的秘密，下面的话才让人真正觉得毛骨悚然...

“不过，这群天才中的疯子，疯子中的天才，很快就想到了一个“物尽其用”的解决办法，他们把主意打在“自家人”身上，美其名曰：帮后者从精神纷乱的痛苦和束缚中彻底解脱出来，实际上，盗取其体内的肾脏、肝脏、心脏、肺、心肺、眼角膜、骨骼和皮肤等移值到新主人身上。”

“直到后来少子化的情况越来越严重，曾经拥有最多的幸福、曾经拥有最多的爱的宇智波，包括父母子女、兄弟姐妹、伯叔姑姪和舅姨甥等的血亲羁绊，遂渐被扭曲成主人和备用配件关系...虽然当中有不少还算“清醒”的族人持反对意见，但在一场又一场接受异族捐赠者失败案例跟前，大家都保持着相互一致的沉默，不知不觉沦为一场又一场令人齿冷恶行的共犯...。”

“从此以后，众人就像生命共同体般，再也无法回头了，就连你父母、哥哥、嫂子和姪女也不例外。”说罢，感觉身上快被盯出几个洞来的斑，收回目光，又转过去看向震惊得说不出话的唯一听众，一面抓过那只还没经过鲜血洗礼的手，紧贴着历经沧桑却依旧帅到掉渣的成熟脸庞，一面挑衅道。“放心吧小鬼，就算事情不幸败露了，清白无辜的你也可置身事外，因为你没有机会、没有能力去犯这个罪——只配被绑在手术台上如青蛙般任人宰割，呵呵。”

“...嫂子...姪女...”顷刻间，佐助如同被当头浇下了一盆冷水，不断重覆着那两个碍眼称呼，彷彿这才是整场谈话重点似的。

“天啊，这么大的一件喜庆事，身为弟弟的你该不会还不知道吧？既是宇智波下任族长继承人，也是你最最最最最爱的哥哥，宇智波鼬，早在一年前就迎娶了那个叫泉什么的女人，两人的女儿佐良娜什么的，如今也快八个月大了吧。”真不知这算不算是另类默契，他们一方幸灾乐祸地笑着解释道，另一方努力不懈地从话中挖出逻辑漏洞。“斑你个混蛋，少骗人了！一年前才结婚，孩子怎么可能这么大？”

“佐助啊佐助，我不知该说什么好，是你太纯情，还是世界太黑暗了。”斑边说边将他那可爱的小爪子凑近唇边，伸出舌头大舔一口，彷彿在品尝上面不存在的美食般，调笑道。“枉你长得这么好看，居然连奉子成婚、珠胎暗结和先上车后补票都不知道，难不成你以为人人都像你一样，自己动手搞定？”

“宇智波斑！你混蛋！你混蛋！”佐助闻言，整张脸红得像熟透的番茄，活脱脱就是个被小流氓调戏的纯情少女般，与此同时，脑海里闪过一幕幕羞耻不堪的画面，在鼬失联一月后的某个早上，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，突然感到裤子和重要部位之间的黏腻感，猛地翻身坐起来，不看还好，看了大吃一惊，他居然尿床了！尿床了！尿床了！

就在他不知所措之际，专门负责照料他起居的两名（比斑还要下流又没品）医护人员，正好走进来，看了一眼床上略带黏性的乳白色液体，又看一眼旁边尴尬得无地自容的少年，一人一句的进行着嘲讽。

“呵呵，小子，原来你也到了这个阶段...是不是昨晚做绮梦梦见自己把“最最最最最爱的哥哥大人”上了？”

“哼，就凭他？依我看，他只有脱光光扑上来...双腿开开...一脸欠操样的份儿吧。”

“...你嘴巴很贱耶！”

“那又怎样？别忘了，这小骚货，当年干了什么惊天动地的大事，才被我们尊贵的族长大人亲自下令“关”进来的，哈哈哈。”

“对对对，像他们这种喜欢“走后门”的怪胎，全身上下肯定饥渴得不行了，不然又怎么会连同胞兄弟也不放过...。”

“你这混帐东西，你凭什么批评我哥哥的不是？你以为你是谁？”俗话说，是可忍，孰不可忍，辱骂佐助可以，但万万不能辱骂他神圣不可侵犯的哥哥，随即不管三七二十一，扑上去，将嘴巴特别臭的那个（还专打脸？）暴揍一顿再说。

“去死去死去死吧！”不过，理智已然被愤怒取代的佐助，好像忘记了什么叫双拳难敌四手，更别说，其中一只手还多出来一个可怕注射器，直到感觉脖子上一阵刺痛，意识也开始模糊不清，在彻底堕入无边黑暗前，他嘴巴一张一合，无声地说着，那句重复过无数遍的话。“哥哥...救救我...救救小佐助...。”

不知过了多久，当佐助又一次醒过来，原本穿着的脏衣服早已被换下，取而代之的是白色束缚衣和干净的小裤裤，而且还将毫无反抗之力的他多此一举绑在了床上。不知是幸还是不幸，拜还没有完全消退掉的药效所赐，他整个人都处在浑浑噩噩、昏昏沉沉的状态，心中积压已久的无力感亦稍微缓解了不少。

也就是这一天，佐助终于知道什么叫wet dream和morning wood，同时（模仿着哥哥）培养出如同晨浴般偶然洗冷水澡的习惯，毕竟，他宇智波佐助没有那种隔着镜头表演Masturbation的特殊癖好，想到这里，他毫不客气地抽回了自己的手，朝斑下着逐客令。“你给我滚，滚出去...！”

“我滚可以，但我怕你后悔！”斑摇摇头，一副孺子不可教也的表情，抱着双臂，从床边站起来，并把话题拉回最初的内容上。“小鬼，我想你应该已经猜到了，这里不是你想象中的疗养院，而是犹如屠宰场的研究所，里面被分隔开来像羔羊的病人，只有进没有出...”

“你之所以被“关”在这里，当时的我起到的作用，也不过是加速你父亲对你这工具人的操控罢了，因为你从来不是你哥哥的负累，反之是随时随地救他一命的灵丹妙药，要是一不小心把你弄丢了的话，损失可就大了...”

“这段时间，你哥哥不再跟你联系了，不是因为结婚、蜜月和工作太忙碌，也不是因为身体出了毛病（除了生育比较困难外），而是他深爱的妻子给他生下一个瑕疵品——你那受尽万千宠爱的姪女，宇智波佐良娜，不幸患有先天性心脏病和遗传性眼病。”

接着斑话锋一转，意有所指的说。“对了，你有没有发觉，最近大半年，体检项目好像越来越多样化，抽血太频繁太多？如果我手下（绝）的情报正确无误，不出一月，这双美丽的眼睛恐怕就要换主人了吧？”只见，漆黑如深潭的双眸居高临下地看着黑的很纯粹的眼睛，强而有力的手臂落在急地起伏着的胸膛上，轻轻的抚摸着。“再过几年，这鲜活的心脏也会跟着离你而去，我想，到时你的泉什么嫂子，一定会非常感谢你对他们一家三口幸福生活，作出的无私牺牲与奉献吧。”

“我凭什么相信你？”话虽这样说，但斑知道佐助其实是准备相信他了，只是想要他更进一步，亮一些证据出来，好说服那颗再也无法（像小时候般）盲目信任哥哥而内疚不已的心。“你爱信不信，或者只需要问自己这个问题：你在等什么？——等待或许是真的，但你等的哥哥（果陀）是假的。”说完，斑转过身，迈步朝门口走去。“不过别怪我没提醒你，机会稍纵即逝，只要我今天踏出这里一步，你我便此生不会再见。”

“等、等一下。”过去，佐助总是天真地以为等待能换来幸福，几乎浪费掉人生三分之二的时间去等待，结果事与愿违，下一刻，彷彿是上天的启示般，整个房间突然一片漆黑，所有的灯都灭了，他忍不住惊呼出声。“啊！”

要知道，打小怕黑又怕鬼的佐助对黑暗有着本能的恐惧，完全无法想像全盲的日子（说实在的，只要为了哥哥，佐助什么都愿意去做，即便感到害怕还是勇往直前，但他们兄弟两人，最大的分别是：他还做不到爱屋及乌！），正好此时，斑扭动门把的声音像催命符一样，在黑暗中响起，他二话不说追了过去，一下子从后面抱住了斑，犹如抓住最后一根救命稻草，急切的喊道。“斑，我要离开这里！快带我离开这里！不管付出任何代价...！”我都要见鼬一面。

“这可是你说的，宇智波佐助，你可不要后悔。”说时迟，那时快，只见斑轻啧一声，直接来了个华丽转身，用公主抱的方式抱起他。“而且，跟我（们）这种（家族）叛徒在一起，必定会被打上叛徒的标志，再也没有梦想、没有未来可言。”双脚悬空的极度失重感，让佐助本能的伸出手臂搂住斑的脖子，同时不忘斩钉截铁地回了一句。“宇智波斑，我的梦想没有未来，它只存在于过去。”

“已经是第三次（连名带姓的喊我）了，小鬼，我是不是该给你个奖励呢？”听着他那番豪言壮语，斑不置可否地笑了笑，低头吻了吻他没大没小的嘴巴。“我的小懒猪，早安，这是早安吻！”然后，还没等他反应过来，斑抱着他大步走出去。“既然一切无法回头，就让你我尽情享受这场余兴节目吧，呵呵。”

然而，斑前脚刚踏出房间，后脚重覆晌起的警报声“呜...呜呜...”和一把冰冷的机械女声“...警告！基地自毁系统已启动...基地将在三十分钟之后自毁...请基地人员快速撤离...”就不请自来了。

但让佐助百思不解的是，两人这段逃亡过程异常顺利，随着墙上微弱的紧急照明灯，在黑漆漆的长长的走道上，一路往天台的直升机停机坪途中，居然连半个医护人员影子也瞧不见，难道他们都逃难去了？

不过，他的疑惑并没有维持太久，很快地，面前出现了一群陌生人，他们穿着样式统一的（黑底红云）制服，为首的是一个站在直升机前，带着古怪面具的短发男人。

“斑前辈！阿飞在这里！阿飞在这里！阿飞在这里...！”见斑和佐助来了，那人立即开启“逗比”模式，又跳舞又挥手又做鬼脸，等他们走近后，仗着自己傻人有傻福，当着辈分比他还高的上司的面，明目张胆的把恶魔之手伸向小小的后辈。“亲爱的小佐助，好久不见，让阿飞也抱一抱你吧。”

这话一出口，原本还乖乖呆在斑怀里（因为同一时间接收的信息量过大导致脑袋对外界反应迟钝）的佐助，这才惊觉到旁边一道道炙热的注目礼，一时间觉得巨尴尬，就挣扎着想要下地。“斑，放、放我下来...我可以自己走。”

“小鬼，不用害羞，这是（兄弟控间）很美好很正常的事，要是有人让你感觉到不舒服，我就帮你把他的眼睛挖下来！”说着，斑更用力，更紧地抱着他，就像向众人宣示着绝对的占有权般，径直从阿飞身边走了过去，然后一边继续抱着彷彿认命似的把头埋到胸口装鸵鸟的小猫，登上那架刻着醒目标志的Super Lynx，一边朝着身兼机师的其中一位晓成员，沉声命令道。“绝，既然这蠢蛋想要留下来，陪刚刚死在他手下那一具具冰冷尸体，加入这场提前到来的烟火大会，我也没意见，先回总部吧。”

“斑前辈！不要！不要抛下阿飞，求你啦——”不知是否演戏演上瘾了，阿飞也就是带土，立马飞奔上前，紧紧抱着斑的大腿不放，还露出一脸无辜的模样，声泪俱下说出自己不算悔意的悔意。“顶多阿飞以后不在你面前抱小佐助，鸣鸣鸣...。”

“轰隆隆！”当直升机缓缓地升上半空，向着晓基地方向飞去，一个小小的名牌被抛出机外，刚好掉在疗养院（研究所）天台上，几乎在同一时间，整座建筑物在爆炸声中化作一片火海，将多年来一直未被暴露于公众面前的滔天罪行、早就抛弃从来都是看环境、条件才配拥有道德良心的共犯、终于真真正正获得解脱的所谓病人和晓组织曾经渗透进去的痕迹等，一切都抹去得一干二净。

最后，不知道谁说了这么一句话。“好戏，很快就要上演了！”

tbc

ps，接下来，小佐要跟哥哥见面了，而且在斑口中知道哥哥更深一层“真相”后，正式展开他的“复仇计划”...，不止鼬，宇智波或许也要走入历史了。


End file.
